Die Prophezeiung
by Churel Aureole
Summary: Severus Snape ist schockiert: Eine Prophezeiung um Lord Voldemort und eine junge Hexe scheint sich zu erfüllen...


**Die Prophezeiung**

**Kapitel 1 – Hogwarts**

Hermine sass am Ufer des dunkelgrün schimmernden Sees auf einem Baumstumpf und liess ihre langen, weissen Beine ins Wasser baumeln. Rechts in ihrem Blickfeld erhob sich auf einer weit über den See ragenden Klippe Schloss Hogwarts, Schule für Magie, mit unzähligen Türmchen. Der ganze See wurde von allen Seiten von dichten Tannenwäldern eingerahmt. Auf der nahen saftig grünen Wiese liessen es sich Gruppen von Schülern gut gehen und genossen den freien Samstagnachmittag.

Hermine hatte wie üblich ihre Schularbeiten bereits erledigt und konnte somit das Wochende unbeschwert geniessen. Sie liess die sanfte Spätsommersonne ihre Haut erwärmen und sog den Duft der Natur in sich auf. Wie liebte sie diese wunderbare Gegend hier um Schloss Hogwarts. Viel anderes kannte sie nicht, war sie doch hier auf Hogwarts als Waise und Mündel von Professor Dumbledore, dem Leiter der Schule für Magie, aufgenommen worden. Aber das war ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis. Niemand sollte sie wegen ihres Gönners bevor- oder benachteiligen, hatte dieser entschieden. Für die anderen Schüler war Hermine einfach ein Findelkind, das hier auf Hogwarts aufwuchs – zudem scheinbar noch eine Muggelstämmige, d.h. eine Hexe, die – wenn auch äusserst begabt – jedoch aus einer Nicht-Zaubererfamilie stammte. Leider wusste aber auch Hermine selbst nicht mehr über ihre Abstammung; selbst Professor Dumbledore hatte nichts über Hermines Herkunft herausfinden können. Einzig sicher war, dass sie eines Winterabends von Professor Dumbledore auf seinem Rückweg von Hogsmade, dem nahegelegenen Dörfchen, am Wegrande gefunden worden war. Noch heute mutmasste er, dass jemand den Korb mit dem Baby wissend seines Heimweges am Strassenrand plaziert hatte, so dass er sie hatte finden müssen.

Es war Hermine auf Hogwarts immer gut gegangen. Sie fühlte sich hier auch während der Ferien, wenn die meisten Schüler nach Hause fuhren, stets wohl zwischen den Hauselfen, den Lehrern und natürlich Rubeus Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, die alle praktisch ihre Familie bildeten. Den Unterricht sog Hermine vom ersten Schultag an begierig in sich auf, konnte sie doch so viel lernen. Lernen war ihr Hobby, welches sich auch auszahlte. Sie war die Jahrgangsbeste in jedem Schuljahr gewesen und auch dieses Jahr schien dies so zu bleiben.

Im nächsten Jahr würde sie mit ihrer Volljährigkeit von siebzehn Jahren die Schule abschliessen. Aufgrund ihrer ausserordentlichen Begabung für Magie und ihres erworbenen Wissens standen ihr für ihre Zukunft alle Wege offen: ob sie nun selbst Lehrerin für Magie oder aber Aurorin im Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte werden wollte – ihr waren keine Grenzen gesetzt.

Doch momentan machte sich Hermine noch keine Gedanken über ihre Zukunft. Sie genoss den Spätsommer. Die Ferien waren vorbei und letzte Woche hatte der Unterricht wieder begonnen. Sie hatte sich sehr gefreut, ihre engsten Freunde Ron und Harry wieder um sich zu haben. Auch wenn die beiden Jungs momentan etwas sonderbar waren: sie waren verliebt und damit beschäftigt, sich bei jeder Gelegenheit unfreiwillig lächerlich zu machen. Einiges konnte Hermine für die Beiden wieder einrenken oder sogar in gute Bahnen lenken – aber Jungs waren schon seltsam.

**Kapitel 2 – Zaubertränke**

Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nach. Die Doppelstunde in Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape hatte sie gestern wieder besonders genossen, während die anderen Schüler nur darüber klagten. Sie war fasziniert von der Kunst, Schicksale durch Zaubertränke verändern zu können – und nicht zuletzt fasziniert von Professor Severus Snape selbst. Sie konnte die Gedanken an diesen stets ernsten und strengen Lehrer, der von allen gefürchtet wurde, nicht aus ihrem Kopf verbannen. Hermine hatte sich vor ihm noch nie gefürchtet. Im Gegenteil, sie fand sich seltsam stark zu ihm hingezogen. Wenn er an ihrer Tischreihe vorbei ging und sein schwarzer Umhang sie zufällig streifte, erschauderte ihr ganzer Körper. Wenn er auch noch so abweisend zu ihr sprach, meinte sie doch stets, einen undendlich traurigen Ausdruck tief in seinen Augen erahnen zu können. Er konnte noch so herablassend zu ihr sein, Hermine's Gefühle für diesen ernsten Mann wurden in den letzten Monaten immer stärker. Seine dunklen Augen, seine männlichen Gesichtszüge und seine hochgewachsene, ehrfurchtgebietende Erscheinung weckten die seltsamsten Gefühle in ihr.

Hermine musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben, dass sie schon seit Jahren in ihren Lehrer der Zaubertränke verliebt war – schon als Vierzehnjährige hatte sie Professor Snape mehr als nur Bewunderung entgegen gebracht – was er natürlich bis heute nicht ahnte, da war sich Hermine sicher. Er behandelte sie immer noch wie alle seine Schüler, wenn nicht sogar noch abweisender. Wenn sich ihre Blicke im Unterricht kreuzten, nahm sein Gesicht noch härtere Züge an. Wenn Hermine eine Kleinigkeit nicht ganz genau beschrieb, was sehr selten vorkam, wies er sie stets scharf zurecht.

In den letzten Monaten vor den Sommerferien hatten sich ihre Gefühle für Professor Snape noch verstärkt. Er schien bedrückter denn je und Hermine konnte es kaum ertragen, diesen wunderbaren Mann leiden zu sehen. Irgendwann würde sie ihn ansprechen müssen – sie wusste nicht, wie sie es anstellen oder was sie ihm sagen wollte, aber sie wollte ihm ihre Gefühle offenbaren. Eigentlich hoffte sie, ihn damit glücklicher machen zu können. Er war stets alleine wie ein einsamer Wolf – ob er deshalb so ernst aussah?

„Hermine" Ron und Harry kamen zu ihr herübergerannt und rissen sie aus ihren Tagträumen. „Hermine, wir habn ‚n paar Schwierigkeiten mit dem Aufsatz über Irrwichte. Kannst Du uns nicht etwas helfen?" Treuherzig blickte Ron drein und hoffte, so Hermine erweichen zu können. „Bitte" flehte Harry. „Ok, zeigt mal her, was Ihr schon habt... na, das ist ja nicht gerade übewältigend... Aber ich schreibe das nicht für Euch. Ich werd' Euch sagen, um was es grundsätzlich geht und ihr könnt mitschreiben." „Jaaa, ok" Die Beiden kramten ihre Schreibfedern und Pergament hervor und verfolgten aufmerksam Hermine's Vortrag. So verging der Nachmittag und es wurde Zeit fürs Abendessen in der grossen Halle um sechs Uhr.

Zusammen begaben sich die drei Freunde ins Schloss und mischten sich unter die anderen Schüler. Kaum Platz genommen erhaschte Hermine einen Blick von Professor Snape, der soeben am Tisch der Lehrer Platz genommen hatte. Der Lehrertisch stand quer zu den Tischen der vier Häuser von Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin, und Hermine freute sich jeweils über die freie Sicht auf „ihren" Professor. Sein Blick verharrte etwas auf Hermine – er schien seine linke Augenbraue zu heben – und wanderte dann weiter über die anderen Schüler. Hermine fühlte ein Kribbeln über ihren Rücken wandern. Insgeheim freute sie sich schon auf Montag – wieder eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.

**Kapitel 3 – Hagrid**

Nach dem Abendessen begaben sich die Schüler jeweils in die Aufenthaltsräume ihrer Häuser. Hermine, Ron und Harry machten es sich vor dem Feuer am Kamin bequem und die beiden Jungs hatten einiges aus den Sommerferien zu berichten, das in der letzten Woche noch nicht zur Sprache gekommen war. Vielleicht würde Hermine für die Weihnachtsferien das Angebot von Ron's Eltern annehmen und die Ferien dort verbringen. Aus irgendeinem Grunde, den Hermine selbst nicht kannte, hatte sie dies in den Sommerferien diesmal abgelehnt und war auf Hogwarts geblieben. Sie hatte viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht, einige neue Zaubersprüche gelernt, Hagrid bei der Tierpflege geholfen und hatte nicht zuletzt Stunden in Okklumentik von Professor Dumbledore selbst erhalten. Okklumentik war die Kunst, seine Gedanken, seinen Geist vor anderen zu verbergen, sogar vor den mächtigsten Zauberern der dunklen Künste. Falls Hermine Aurorin werden wollte, wäre diese Fähigkeit unabdinglich für sie. Professor Dumbledore war sehr erstaunt über Hermine's Fortschritte gewesen. Bald waren sie alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und erst jetzt wurde ihnen bewusst, wie spät es war. Die Jungs stiegen in ihren Schlafsaal hinauf und Hermine begab sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Der Sonntag verlief wie viele Sonntage gemütlich. Es war schönes Wetter und die drei Freunde besuchten Hagrid in seiner Hütte am Rande des verbotenen Waldes. Bei Hagrid war es immer interessant, man konnte immer neue Fabelwesen bei ihm kennenlernen. „Was kochst Du denn da im Feuer?" Die Drei reckten neugierig ihre Hälse, um etwas sehen zu können. Hagrid fasste ein riesiges Ei mit Topflappen und legte es auf den Tisch. „Du kochst ein Straussenei?" Ron runzelte die Stirn. Plötzlich begann sich das Ei zu bewegen. Die Schale splitterte und ein Schnabel kam zum Vorschein. „Hagrid!" Hermine war entrüstet. Nun platzte die Schale ganz auf und ein kleiner Drache kam zum Vorschein. „Hagrid, Du weisst, dass ohne Sondergenehmigung des Zaubereiministeriums keine Drachen gehalten werden dürfen! Ich nehme nicht an, dass Du eine solche besitzt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Hermine, das Ei hab ich beim Kartenspielen gewonnen. Ich wusste ja nich, was es is... is er nicht süss? Kennt gleich seine Mami." Hagrid war entzückt von dem kleinen Drachenbaby, das hustete und kleine Flammen aus seinem Maul hervorstiess. „Hagrid, Du bist unbelehrbar" dennoch musste Hermine lachen. Der kleine Drache war wirklich süss. „Und was willst Du mit ihm machen, wenn er ausgewachsen ist?" „Da... da wird mir schon was einfalln" brummte Hagrid.

Mit Hagrid konnte man immer wieder Unglaubliches erleben. Aber er war eine Seele von einem Halbriesen, gutherzig und hilfsbereit – und eben tierlieb. „Wir füttern noch Seidenschnabel für Dich und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Abendessen" sagte Harry. Seidenschnabel war Hagrid's ganzer Stolz: ein Hippogreif, halb Greifvogel, halb Pferd. Ein sehr scheues und stolzes Geschöpf – durch Hagrid's liebevolle Behandlung jedoch handzahm, wenn man ihm mit Respekt begegnete. Hermine hatte in den Sommerferien sogar auf Seidenschnabel reiten, oder besser fliegen, dürfen, was jedoch ihr und Hagrid's Geheimnis war, da letzterer ansonsten Probleme mit der Schulverwaltung bekommen hätte. Zusammen machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Rückweg den Hügel hinauf zum Schloss. Der Sonntagabend verging für Ron und Harry's Begriffe wieder einmal viel zu schnell.

**Kapitel 4 – Nachsitzen**

Hermine erwachte am Montagmorgen noch bevor ihr Wecker schellte. In den ersten beiden Stunden würden Zaubertränke unterrichtet werden. Bei dem Gedanken an Professor Snape zog sich ihr Magen zusammen. Flink huschte Hermine ins Bad und erledigte die Morgentoilette. Sie zähmte ihr schwarzes, leicht gewelltes langes Haar zum üblichen Pferdeschwanz und griff sich ihre weissen French-Knickers. Schnell streifte sie sich den weissen T-Shirt-BH sowie eine weisse Bluse über, dann den Rock der Schuluniform und zuletzt die rot-golden-gestreifte Krawatte der Gryffindors. Die weissen Kniestrümpfe liessen jeden Morgen eine genervte Grimasse auf Hermine's Gesicht erscheinen: mit sechzehn noch Kniestrümpfe tragen zu müssen – einfach lächerlich. Beruhigenderweise ging es den gleichaltrigen Schülerinnen nicht anders. Auf dem Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum betrachtete Hermine zweifelnd ihr Pendant im grossen Wandspiegel: was sah Professor Snape, wenn er sie ansah? Das Mädchen in der Schuluniform? Oder eine junge Frau? „Letzteres wohl eher nicht, bei den Klamotten" murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.

Ron und Harry gesellten sich mit mürrischen Gesichtern zu ihr. „Mann, Montagmorgen und dann auch noch ne Doppelstunde bei Snape – schlimmer geht's gar nich" „Beruhigt Euch und frühstück erst mal etwas, dann geht's Euch gleich besser" Und wirklich hob sich die Laune der Jungs nach dem ausgiebigen Frühstück.

Im Kerker, dem Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke, angekommen, begaben sich die Drei sofort an ihre angestammten Plätze. „Ruhe" donnerte Professor Snape als er den Raum betrat und die Tür hinter him zuknallte. Hermine musste schmunzeln. „Möchten Sie uns etwas mitteilen, Miss Granger?" Professor Snape stützte sich leicht gebückt mit beiden Händen auf ihrem Tisch ab und starrte Hermine direkt in die Augen. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren und sein Aftershafe riechen – ihr Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen. „N... Nein, Sir. Entschuldigung" stammelte Hermine. Erst jetzt wandte er seine Augen von ihr ab und richtete sich an die Klasse. Hermine hörte gar nicht, was er sagte. Sie war noch völlig gefesselt von seinem Blick. Harry musste Hermine anschubsen, damit sie dem Unterricht folgte. „Is echt fies, wie er Dich immer runtermacht" flüsterte Harry – und bekam eine Kopfnuss von Professor Snape. „Wir haben es wohl nicht nötig, dem Unterricht zu folgen, Mr. Potter! Miss Granger scheint sie vom Unterricht abzuhalten. Nachsitzen – heute Abend um acht Uhr – bei mir, Miss Granger!" Hermine errötete und Harry wollte etwas erwiedern, aber Hermine gab ihm einen Tritt unter dem Tisch. Anstonsten verlief die Doppelstunde ohne weitere Androhungen von Nachsitzen für die Schüler. Hin und wieder traf ein strenger Blick von Professor Snape Hermine, die ihren Blick sofort senkte, um nicht zu erröten.

Nach dem Unterricht und in einiger Entfernung vom Kerker übertrafen sich Ron und Harry in Schimpftiraden über Professor Snape. „Dass der immer besonders auf Dir rumhacken muss" „Du hast doch gar nix gemacht" „Lasst gut sein" beschwichtigte Hermine die Beiden. „Klar, für Dich muss Nachsitzen ja wie ein Geschenk sein, Du Streberin" gluckste Harry. „Da hat Snape ihr ja noch nen Gefallen getan" kicherte Ron. „Sehr witzig" konterte Hermine halbherzig. Bei dem Gedanken an das Nachsitzen bei Professor Snape waren ihre Hände bererits jetzt schweisnass.

Es folgten an diesem Montag noch Doppelstunden in Kräuterkunde, Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Dann war es fünf Uhr, der Unterricht war für heute beendet und um sechs Uhr würde es Abendessen geben. Hermine verspürte keinerlei Hunger, wenn auch ein komisches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend. Um sich abzulenken, hing sie bis zum Abendessen mit Ron und Harry auf der Wiese vor dem Schloss herum. Die beiden Jungs hatten schon wieder einen Bärenhunger und konnten das Abendessen kaum erwarten. Wie meist hatte Hermine ein paar Kekse, die sie immer wieder von den Hauselfen zugesteckt bekam, in ihrer Mappe. „Hier" grinste Hermine „Damit Ihr bis zum Abendessen nicht verhungert." Gierig stürtzten sich Harry und Ron auf die willkommene Zwischenmahlzeit.

Wie Hermine bemerkte, war Professor Snape zum Abendessen nicht anwesend. Hermine bekam kaum einen Bissen herunter – sie hatte wirklich keinen Appetit, war jedoch froh, durch die Anderen wenigstens etwas abgelenkt zu werden. Gegen sieben Uhr machten sie die meisten Schüler auf den Weg zu ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. So auch die Gryffindors. Hermine, Harry und Ron schlossen sich den Anderen an. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war wie immer um diese Zeit viel los. Ron's Geschwister, die Zwillingsbrüder Fred und George, stellten den Jüngeren wieder einmal ihre „Süssigkeiten" vor – die Beiden entwickelten ständig neue Streiche und Hilfsmittel für Streiche, das war ihre Welt.

Hermine sah ständig auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile sieben Uhr dreissig – ihr Magen krampfte sich immer mehr zusammen. „Entschuldigt mich" flüsterte Hermine fast. „Hey, Hermine, lass Dir nich blöd von Snape kommen. Du hast gar nix gemacht. Sonst erzählen wir das Professor Dumbledore!" ereiferte sich Ron. „Kein Problem" Hermine machte sich hastig auf den Weg zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie wollte sich unbedingt noch etwas frisch machen. Im Badezimmer betrachtete sie lange ihr Spiegelbild: eine junge, hübsche Frau schaute ihr entgegen, mit schwarzem, langem Haar und schwarzen Augen, weisser, ja bleicher Haut und scharfkantigen, edlen Zügen. Sie war schlank und gross gewachsen, hatte aber dennoch mehr weibliche Rundungen, als ihr in ihrem Alter lieb waren, fühlte sie sich darum doch immer ein bisschen dicklich, was ein neutraler Betrachter sofort zurückgewiesen hätte.

Hermine öffnete ihren Pferdeschwanz und bürstete ihr langes Haar kräftig durch. Eine Sekunde lang wollte sie ihr Haar heute Abend offen tragen, verscheuchte diesen Gedanken jedoch sofort und bändigte ihre Mähne in den obligatorischen Pferdeschwanz. Sie rückte ihre Gryffindor-Krawatte zurecht, strich ihre weisse Bluse glatt und zog ihre Kniestrümpfe hoch. Ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr – sieben Uhr fünfundvierzig – jetzt konnte sie sich auf den Weg zum Kerker machen. Sie musste sich zwingen, langsam zu gehen, langsam durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, langsam die vielen Treppen hinunter...

Kurz vor acht Uhr stand Hermine vor der verschlossenen Tür des Kerkers. „Miss Granger" Es klang wie eine Anklage aus Professor Snapes Mund und Hermine zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen – sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Er trat neben Hermine und öffnete die Kerkertür. „Nehmen Sie Platz!" Hermine setzte sich an ihren angestammten Platz in der zweiten Reihe. „Schreiben Sie mir eine Zusammenfassung über Horkruxe" befahl Professor Snape in strengem Ton. „W... Wie bitte?" „Sie haben richtig gehört: Horkruxe. Diese sind nicht Teil des Unterrichts – aber Ihrer Wissbegier bewusst, bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie etwas dazu schreiben können" antwortete Professor Snape mit herablassender Mine. „Aber – das ist Zauberei der dunklen Künste" „Nett, dass Sie mich da belehren... Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung, es wäre wichtig für uns... ähm... Sie, darüber Bescheid zu wissen. Sie haben eine halbe Stunde." Hermine war äusserst verwirrt. Solche Themen der dunkelsten Künste wurden niemals Schülern auseinandergesetzt. Hermine starrte Professor Snape immer noch ungläubig an. „Fangen Sie wohl an?" schnaubte Professor Snape. Hermine zuckte zusammen und begann, alles, was sie diesen Sommer in der Bibliothek über Horkruxe gelesen hatte, aufzuschreiben. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr eine Sondergenehmigung für die verbotene Abteilung der Bibliothek gegeben.

Nach zwanzig Minuten war Hermine mit ihrem Wissen am Ende. Es fiel ihr beim besten Willen nichts mehr zum Thema Horkruxe ein. „Sir" „Ja, Miss Granger" fiel ihr Professor Snape ins Word und musterte sie scharf. „Sir, ich bin fertig" Er erhob sich von seinem Pult, kam auf Hermine zu und liess seinen Blick nicht von ihr weichen. Er riss ihr das Pergament förmlich aus der Hand. „M... Mehr weiss ich leider nicht dazu" stotterte Hermine. Professor Snape antwortete nicht, schaute ihr in die Augen und zog seine linke Augenbrauhe hoch. Er setzte sich halbwegs auf ihren Tisch und begann ihre Notizen zu lesen.

Hermine konnte in dieser Nähe wieder sein Aftershave riechen, was ein erneutes Zusammenziehen ihres Magens verursachte. Dieser Mann roch so gut. Hermine schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. „Sind wir müde, Miss Granger?" fauchte Professor Snape. „E... Entschuldigung, Sir, n... nein" Hermine errötete. „Erstaunlich, was Sie in dieser kurzen Zeit alles notiert haben. Fällt Ihnen noch mehr zu diesem Thema ein?" „Nein, Sir, das ist wirklich alles, was ich weiss." Professor Snape zog sich einen Stuhl vom nächsten Tisch heran und setzte sich rücklings darauf – Hermine gegenüber. „Dann wollen wir einmal in die Tiefe des Themas eindringen" Sein durchdringender Blick versank tief in dem ihren. Mit einem Ruck riss er seinen Blick von dem ihrem los und begann mit den weiteren Erläuterungen zum Thema Horkruxe.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, Hermine war wie benebelt von seinem Geruch und musste sich mit Gewalt auf das Vorgetragene konzentrieren. „Schreiben Sie eine Zusammenfassung der neuen Informationen" befahlt Professor Snape, während er seinen Blick nicht von ihren Augen nahm. Ungewollt errötete Hermine „Ja, Sir" Sie begann mit ihren Aufzeichnungen.

Professor Snape beobachtete Hermine, während diese unermüdlich ihr Pergament füllte. „Sie ist Deine Schülerin" wies er sich stumm zurecht. Seit die kleine Hermine sich zu einer hübschen, jungen Frau gemausert hatte, musste er sich immer wieder selbst ermahnen. Sie war so wunderschön, hatte eine so edle Ausstrahlung, ihr Körper war so begehrenswert – und dann ihr Wissen, sie schien einfach alles zu wissen. Sie übte eine ungeheure Anziehung auf Professor Snape aus. Manchmal wollte er sie berühren, streifte wie zufällig ihren Arm – und musste darum nur um so härter mit ihr umgehen. Sie war nunmal seine Schülerin und zudem noch minderjährig. Seine leidenschaftlichen Gefühle für sie versuchte er mit einer barschen Behandlung zu verbergen, was ihm auch zu gelingen schien.

Hermine blickte auf – sie hatte seinen Blick gespürt. Professor Snape hob seine linke Augenbraue. „Schon fertig, Miss Granger?" „Nein, Sir. Entschuldigung" Hermine widmete sich wieder ihren Aufzeichnungen. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr reissen. Wie sehnte er sich danach, diese vollen, roten Lippen zu küssen, mit seinen Händen durch ihr Haar zu streichen – endlich einmal den albernen Pferdeschwanz zu lösen. Seine Gefühle übermannten ihn, so dass er beim ruckartigen Aufstehen den Stuhl umwarf. Hermine zuckte zusammen, wagte es aber nicht, den Blick von ihrem Pergament zu heben, und schrieb weiter.

Professor Snape stand immer noch an seinem Pult, den Rücken Hermine zugewandt, als Hermine sachte sagte: „Sir, ich wäre soweit". Ohne weitere Worte nahm er ihr Pergament und las es durch – diesmal an seinem Pult. „Wenn Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen zu diesem Thema haben, kommen Sie zu mir" dies war mehr ein Befehl, als ein Angebot. „Sie können dann gehen, Miss Granger – und lenken Sie Harry und Ron nicht immer von meinem Unterricht ab." Er winkte mit seiner rechten Hand – sie war entlassen. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape" flüsterte Hermine fast. Erstaunt ob „Professor Snape" anstatt des üblichen „Sir" wünschte er ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht. Gerne hätte er sie in seine starken Arme geschlossen und sie leidenschaftlich geküsst. „Beherrsch Dich!" wies er sich selbst laut zurecht. Aber dies hörte Hermine nicht mehr, da sie bereits die Stufen zum Erdgeschoss hinaufstieg.

In der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde Zaubertränke am Mittwoch, versuchte Professor Snape bewusst, Hermine nicht anzusehen. Während die Schüler einen neuen Zaubertrank brauen sollten, lief er durch die Reihen, um das Werk seiner Schüler zu begutachten. Er konnte nicht anders: Hermine war ganz auf das Brauen ihres Trankes konzentriert, als sie seine Nähe hinter sich wahrnahm. Professor Snape stand dicht hinter ihr und schaute ihr über die Schulter. Hermine begann zu zittern und liess ungeschickt ihr Messer fallen. Professor Snape bückte sich und reichte Hermine ihr Messer – immer noch ganz dicht hinter ihr stehend. „Vorsichtig mit dem Messer, Miss Granger" raunte er leise in ihr Ohr. Dabei meinte sie zu spüren, wie er mit seinen Lippen ihre Schläfe berührte. Wie ein Stromschlag durchzuckte es sie. Ihre Hände waren schweissnass. Sie roch nur noch ihn.

„Was ist los?" stiess Harry sie an. „W... wie? Was?" stotterte Hermine. „Was ist los mit Dir? Hast Du einen Geist gesehen?" Ron kicherte. „N... Nein, schon in Ordnung. Es ist nichts" Hermine sah Professor Snape in der Reihe vor ihr den Schülern über die Schulter schauen. Hatte sie sich das eben nur eingebildet? An seinem Pult angelangt, musterte Professor Snape seine Klasse – sein Blick blieb an Hermine hängen. Sie blickte auf, ihm direkt in die Augen. Keiner von beiden senkte seinen Blick. „Die Zeit ist um" donnerte Professor Snape. „Sehen wir mal, was ihr da zusammengebraut habt"

Hermine war so abgelenkt gewesen, dass ihr Zaubertrank völlig daneben gegangen war. Harry und Ron betrachteten das klägliche Ergebnis ungläubig. „Bist Du krank, Hermine?" fragte Harry mit grossen Augen. „Miss Granger ist heute wohl etwas zerstreut. Nicht gut für den Zaubertrank, Miss Granger, gar nicht gut" diesmal war sein Ton nicht so streng wie sonst und er schien fast zu schmunzeln. Hermine war verwirrt. Aber schon bei der nächsten Gelegenheit hatte sich diese Laune von Professor Snape verflüchtigt. Er behandelte Hermine wie gehabt herablassend und besonders streng. Das lag wohl daran, dass sie ein „Schlammblut" war, eine Muggelstämmige, eine, die für die Slytherins nichts wert war, dachte Hermine immer wieder betrübt.

**Kapitel 5 – Halloween**

Bald ging auch der Oktober seinem Ende entgegen und der jährliche Halloween-Maskenball näherte sich. Alle Schülerinnen und Schüler waren aufgeregt, sich mit dem oder der Richtigen zum Ball zu verabreden. Da Hermine äusserst hübsch anzusehen war, mangelte es ihr nicht an Angeboten für den Ball – sogar aus den Reihen der Slytherins – wie sie schmunzelnd feststellte. Aber sie hatte bereits Neville Longbottom zugesagt, mit ihm zum Ball zu gehen. Für beide war es eine rein freundschaftliche Lösung. Neville hatte eine Freundin auf der französischen Zaubererschule Beauxbatons und Hermine war froh, dass sie keinem Jungen Hoffnungen machen musste, wenn sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde.

Da Hermine nicht nur magisch talentiert war, hatte sie sich ihr Ballkostüm selbst geschneidert. Professor Trewlany hatte ihr dafür ihre Nähmaschine, ein Muggelartefakt, geliehen. Den schwarzen Brokatstoff hatte sie sich in der Winkelgasse besorgt. Dieser war ursprünglich für einen Herrengehrock gedacht und Hermine hatte sich einen ebensolchen sowie die passende Weste und Hose dazu geschneidert. Komplettiert durch ein weisses Rüschenhemd würde sie als junger Muggel-Edelmann zum Ball gehen. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie lachen. Alle Mädchen versuchten, so verführerisch wie möglich in ihren Kostümen auszusehen. Aber Hermine fand die Idee, als Edelmann zu gehen, einfach lustig; sogar einen Stock mit einem silbernen Knauf hatte sie sich besorgt. Ebenso schwarze, kniehohe Stiefel und einen passenden Hut. Das würde wirklich ein Spass werden.

Am Samstagnachmittag hatte Hermine einige Schwierigkeiten, sich möglichst „männlich" in ihrem Kostüm zu verpacken: ihre Brüste waren eine kleine Hürde. Aber da sie die Weste eben aus diesem Grunde ziemlich eng wie ein Korsett geschnitten hatte, war dieses Problem schnell gelöst. Obwohl sie kaum atmen konnte. Ihre Haare band sie zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz zurück und schmückte diesen – ganz unüblich für sie, aber passend für einen Edelmann – mit einem schwarzen Seidenband. Hermine musterte ihre Erscheinung im Spiegel und zog den Hut tief ins Gesicht: so konnte sie auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich als junger Edelmann durchgehen. Sie war eine imposante Erscheinung mit ihrem eleganten Gehstock. Hermine grinste und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Neville zu treffen. „Wieso kommt der denn aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal?" hörte sie einen Mitschüler flüstern. Der Mädchenschlafsaal war mit einem Zauber belgt, so dass kein Junge dort hinein konnte.

„Neville" Er hatte nun nicht gerade ein einfallsreiches Kostüm gewählt. Zu seinem Abendumhang trug er lediglich eine venezianische Maske. Allerdings war er da nicht alleine. Jedes Jahr gab es Massen von Jungs – und Lehrern – denen nichts besseres einfiel. „Ja?" Neville schaute den Jungen mit Hut und Gehstock erwartungsvoll an. „Neville – ich bin's – Hermine" kicherte Hermine und zog ihren Hut, um ihn standesgemäss mit einer Verbeugung zu begrüssen. „Hermine. Ich hätte Dich nicht erkannt. Cool, hab ich noch nie gesehen, dass sich eines der Mädchen als Mann kostümiert." Neville war sichtlich begeistert und bot Hermine mit einem breiten Grinsen seinen rechten Arm. Hermine ergriff diesen, zog ihren Hut wieder tief ins Gesicht und die beiden marschierten treppab in Richtung der grossen Halle.

Die grosse Halle war dem Motto entsprechend mit schwebenden Kürbissen, in denen verzauberte, flackernde Kerzen leuchteten, geschmückt und es standen schon einige kostümierte Pärchen zwischen den Lehrern herum. Diskret versuchte Hermine herauszufinden, ob sie Professor Snape irgendwo erblicken konnte. Aber bis jetzt konnte sie ihn auch unter den kostümierten Lehrern nicht entdecken. Wie üblich würde wohl auch Professor Snape nur eine venezianische Maske tragen, dies tat er jedes Jahr. Er hatte für Kostümierungen und ähnliche Spielchen nichts übrig.

Der Abend entwickelte sich lustig. Hermine's Kostümierung kam äusserst gut an – bei Schülern sowie Lehrern. Professor McGonagall hielt Hermine ob ihrer Nähkünste und der aussergewöhnlichen Idee der Kostümierung eine ganze Weile lang in Beschlag. Diverse Jungen – darunter auch Slytherins – forderten Hermine zum Tanz auf und sie genoss das Tanzen sichtlich. Als sie sich kurz eine Pause gönnte und ein weiteres Glas der Kürbisbowle genoss, tippte ihr plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter. „Miss Granger" diese wohlbekannte, sonore Simme liess sich alle klitzekleinen Härchen auf ihrem Körper aufrichten. Fast zu ungestüm wirbelte sie herum und sah Professor Snape direkt in die Augen. „Darf ich Sie zum Tanz bitten?" Hermine war sprachlos – er hatte sie trotz ihrer Kostümierung sofort erkannt oder hatte er sie längere Zeit an diesem Abend beobachtet? – und dann forderte er sie zum Tanz auf? Sofort begann sich ihr Magen zusammenzuziehen. „J... Ja selbstverständlich, S... Sir" stammelte Hermine.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Professor Snape legte seine Hand um ihre Taille und ergiff mit der anderen ihre leicht zitternde, eiskalte Hand. Er hielt sie eng an sich gepresst und lenkte sie der langsamen Musik entsprechend durch den Saal. Sie nahm betäubt seinen unwiderstehlichen Geruch wahr, fühlte seinen starken Körper ganz nah an dem ihren und liess sich vollkommen willenlos führen. Hermine spürte seinen Atem an ihrer Schläfe. Auch seine wachsende Erregung konnte sie nicht ignorieren. Ein heisses Brennen bereitete sich zwischen ihren Schenkeln aus.

Sie konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange sie getanzt hatten, bis die Musiker um eine Pause baten. Professor Snape liess Hermine noch nicht loss. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen: „Vielen Dank für den Tanz, Miss Granger" sagte er etwas brüsk. Einen kurzen Augenblick noch hielt er sie fest an sich gepresst, bevor er sie frei gab – ja sogar von sich stiess – sich umdrehte und in der Menge Richtung Ausgang verschwand. „Hermine!" Harry kam auf sie zugestürzt. „Komm mal schnell mit!"

Harry zerrte Hermine nach draussen auf den Hof. „Du musst mir unbedingt helfen. Ich bin ja heut Abend mit Ginny verabredet und ich glaub', sie mag mich. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Die Gelegenheit kann ich doch nicht verstreichen lassen! Ich kann sie doch auch nich' einfach so küssen? Oder? Hermine!" Harry schrie Hermine fast an – irgendwie schien sie weit weg zu sein. "Sorry, Harry – Ginny – ja, die mag Dich. Dann tanz noch mal mit ihr und trinkt noch 'ne Bowle und geht ein bisschen spazieren... Dann ergibt sich alles von ganz alleine." Hermine war mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. Aber Harry war schliesslich ihr Freund und sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. So würde das bestimmt klappen mit Harry und Ginny. Und schon war Harry verschwunden.

Hermine begab sich zurück in die grosse Halle und hielt Ausschau nach Professor Snape. Sie konnte ihn nirgendwo erblicken. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich an einen der leeren Tische – die einen waren am Tanzen, die anderen in den Garten hinaus gegangen. Hermine beobachtete die tanzenden Paare – noch immer fühlte sie seinen Körper ganz dicht an dem ihren. Sie errötete allein bei dem Gedanken an seine Erregung, die sie gespürt hatte. Was ging hier vor sich? Er behandelte sie doch immer so herablassend und abweisend – und jetzt dieser Tanz. Hermine war völlig verwirrt. Da forderte sie einer der Slytherin-Jungs zum Tanz auf. Mechanisch liess sich Hermine zum Tanz führen. Mit ihren Gedanken war sie immer noch bei Professor Snape.

Irgendwann gegen Morgen – es begann draussen fast schon zu dämmern – schlich sich Hermine in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Die meisten feierten noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Durch den Tanz mit Professor Snape völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, war Hermine jedoch nicht in der Stimmung, in den nächsten Tag hinein zu feiern. Bevor sie zu Bett ging, gönnte sich Hermine noch eine lange, heisse Dusche. Mit noch klammen Haaren stieg sie in ihr Bett und konnte nicht einschlafen. Ihre Gedanken verweilten immer noch bei diesem stattlichen, ernsten Mann, der sie so fest in seinen starken Armen gehalten hatte, bei seinem Geruch, seinem Atem an ihrer Schläfe... Irgendwann sank Hermine in einen unruhigen Schlaf, halb wachend, halb träumend.

Kurz vor sechs Uhr erwachte Hermine bereits wieder. An ihre Träume konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Etwas gerädert duch den nur kurzen Schlaf von drei Stunden machte sie sich müde auf den Weg, um ihre Morgentoilette zu erledigen. Sie war völlig alleine im Mädchenbad der Gryffindors, da die anderen wie sonntags üblich und erst recht nach einer durchtanzten Nacht wie der letzten ausschlafen würden. Das Frühstück wurde am Wochenende immer erst um neun Uhr eingenommen. Also hatte Hermine noch viel Zeit, die sie alleine ausfüllen musste.

Im Mädchenbad sah ihr eine zerzauste Hermine aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Eine heisse Dusche würde hoffentlich helfen. Hermine liess sich viel Zeit im Bad und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Heute morgen kam ihr der gestrige Abend wie ein unsinniger Traum vor. War das alles wirklich geschehen? Hatte Professor Snape sie wirklich zum Tanz aufgefordert? Hatte sie wirklich seine Erregung spüren können? Selbst beim Gedanken an seine Umarmung beim Tanz errötete Hermine noch jetzt heftig.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Hermine musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Flink zog sich Hermine ihre schwarze Röhrenjeans und einen dicken schwarzen Rollkragenpulli über. Es war zwar noch sonnig jetzt am ersten November, aber bereits äusserst kalt. Da würden ihre kniehohen, schwarzen Stiefel von gestern Abend gute Dienste leisten. Ihre Haare band sie sich wie üblich zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Etwas Schmökern in der Bibliothek würde sie von ihren unrasten Gedanken ablenken.

Schnell machte sich Hermine auf den Weg. Ihre Sondererlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung, die ihr Professor Dumbledore in den Sommerferien erteilt hatte, galt nach wie vor. Hermine suchte nach Prophezeiungen um Lord Voldemort, den Dunklen Lord, um Harry zu unterstützen. Harry und Professor Dumbledore waren immer noch auf der Suche nach den letzten zwei Horkruxen, in denen der Dunkle Lord die beiden letzten Teile seiner in sieben Teile gespaltenen Seele versteckt hielt, um unsterblich zu bleiben. Und richtig: wie im Fluge verging die Zeit beim Lesen und es war kurz vor neun Uhr. Leider hatte sie nichts wirklich Neues herausfinden können. Hermine begab sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in die grosse Halle.

„Morg'n, Hermine" Die beiden Jungs sahen ziemlich übernächtigt aus – wie viele Schüler heute und auch einige Lehrer. „Guten Morgen" nach der Ablenkung in der Bibliothek war Hermine jetzt viel ausgeruhter. Alle drei liessen sich das ausgiebige Sonntagsfrühstück schmecken. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid, um den Sonntag mit ihm und den Tieren zu verbringen.

**Kapitel 6 – Der fürsorgliche Professor**

Am Montag nach dem Mittagessen und vor der Doppelstunde Wahrsagen spazierte Hermine noch etwas an ihrer Lieblingsstelle am See entlang. Professor Snape hatte sie am Morgen die ganze Doppelstunde einfach ignoriert, so dass sie es zuletzt sogar unterlassen hatte, sich auf seine Fragen zu melden. Das alles war doch verrückt – Hermine versuchte, sich auf die wunderbare Landschaft zu konzentrieren. Sie hatte Schuhe und Kniestrümpfe ausgezogen und genoss es, ihre Füsse im kalten Wasser spielen zu lassen. Heute war es noch einmal richtig warm geworden, obwohl es bereits Anfang November war.

Plötzlich war Hermine von vier Slytherin-Jungs umzingelt – es waren vier der schlimmsten „Reinblüter", Jungs aus reinen Magier-Familien, die Hermine und andere „Schlammblüter" zu jeder Gelegenheit zu trietzen versuchten – allen voran der blonde Draco Malfoy. „Na, Du Schlammblut – ein bisschen Schlamm im Gesicht würde Dir gut stehen" und schon schubsten sie Hermine gemeinsam ins Wasser. Hermine knickte um und verletzte sich den linken Fussknöchel. Den Schmerz wollte sie sich jedoch nicht anmerken lassen, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, wieder aufzustehen. Da wurde sie erneut geschubst und landete rücklings im Wasser. Lachend liessen die vier von ihr ab und schlenderten zum Schloss hinauf.

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, wollte sich aber unbedingt beherrschen, um niemandem eine solche Genugtuung zu geben. Sie versuchte wieder aufzustehen, rutschte jedoch im Schlamm aus, da ihr Fussgelenk sehr schmerzte. Jetzt war ihr Gesicht wirklich mit Schlamm verschmiert. Da sah sie eine schwarze Gestalt schnell auf die vier Jungs zuschreiten. Sie hörte Professor Snape laut donnern: „Nachsitzen für Euch alle vier eine Woche lang! Und für jeden 50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!" „Aber Professor! Sie ist doch nur ein Schlammblut." „Sie können doch nicht ihrem eigenen Haus wegen so einer Punkte abziehen!" „Haltet den Mund und verschwindet." drohte Professor Snape mit vor Wut erzürnten Augen, die sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt hatten. „Sofort!"

Dann wandte er sich um und begann auf Hermine zuzukommen. Diese versuchte immer noch verzweifelt, sich irgendwie aufzurichten. Professor Snape kam ihr ein paar Schritte ins Wasser entgegen und reichte ihr die Hand. Dankbar ergriff sie diese und er stützte sie beim Aufstehen. Hermine versuchte einen weiteren Schritt, rutschte im Schlamm aus und kam unweigerlich in die Arme von Professor Snape zu fallen. Sie konnte sich nicht aufrecht halten. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und Hermine konnte nicht mehr länger an sich halten: sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und begann zu schluchtzen. Er hielt sie fest an sich gepresst und Schauer der Errgegung durchflossen seinen Körper. Er liess eine Hand durch ihr nasses Haar streifen und bemerkte erst nach einigen Minuten, dass die kalte Feuchtigkeit ihrer Kleidung bereits seine eigene Kleidung durchnässt hatte.

Rasch bückte sich Professor Snape leicht zur Seite und ergriff mit der freien Hand Strümpfe und Schuhe von Hermine, mit der anderen hielt er sie weiter an sich gepresst. Kurzerhand hob er Hermine auf seine Arme: „Wir müssen Ihren Knöchel behandeln, Miss Granger." Er setzte sich mit ihr in Richtung Schloss in Bewegung. Hermine war es äusserst peinlich, dass sie vor dem Professor geweint hatte. „Es... es tut mir leid, Sir, ich... ich wollte mich nicht gehen lassen." „Manchmal muss man seinen Gefühlen einfach freien Lauf lassen, Miss Granger, Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen" unterbrach er sie nüchtern. Über diese Äusserung aus dem Munde von Professor Snape war Hermine nun doch sehr überrascht – war er doch als der kalte Professor bekannt, der sich niemals eine Gefühlsregung erlaubte.

„S... Sir, zum Krankenflügel müssten wir hier hinauf" wunderte sich Hermine, denn Professor Snape stieg die Treppen zu seinem Büro hinunter. „Wir wollen doch Madame Pomfrey nicht mit einer solchen Kleinigkeit belästigen, um die wir uns selbst kümmern können" antwortete er etwas schroff. Er durchquerte sein Büro und betrat seine angrenzenden Privaträume. Dort setzte er Hermine auf seinem Ohrensessel ab, der neben einem Lesetischchen in einer Ecke stand.„Sie sollten ein heisses Bad nehmen, um einer Erkältung vorzubeugen. Ich werde mich so lange um ihre nasse Kleidung kümmern. Kommen Sie mit."

Er stützte Hermine, die ihm humpelnd ins Badezimmer folgte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes füllte Professor Snape die Wanne mit heissem, nach Kräutern duftendem Wasser. Hermine schaute ihn erwartungsvoll mit grossen Augen an. „Nun machen Sie schon, ziehen Sie sich aus!" befahlt er ihr und drehte sich um. Hermine begann sich ihrer verschmutzten Schuluniform sowie ihrer durchnässten Unterwäsche zu entledigen, liess diese auf den Boden fallen und stieg umständlich mit ihrem verletzten Fuss in die Wanne.

Kaum hatte sich das Wasser über ihr mit einem Platsch zusammengezogen, drehte sich Professor Snape auch schon um. „Ihren Fuss!" Sofort liess Hermine gehorsam ihren Fuss aus dem Wasser auftauchen und legte ihn auf den Wannenrand. Professor Snape tastete ihren Fuss ab, zückte seinen Zauberstab und berührte mit der Spitze kurz Hermine's Knöchel. „Episkey!" Der Schmerz war sofort verschwunden. Er hatte ihren Fuss noch immer in seiner Hand, während er gedankenverloren auf ihr Bein starrte. Er stellte sich vor, an welchem wunderbaren Körper dieses lange, weisse Bein endete... Etwas brüsk stiess er ihr Bein ins Wasser zurück. „Ich... ähm... werde mich um Ihre Kleidung kümmern" stammelte er scheinbar heiser, griff ihre Kleidung vom Boden und säuberte und trocknete diese mittels eines Zauberspruches. Er legte die Kleidung auf den Schemel neben der Wanne, auf dem saubere Handtücher lagen, und verliess raschen Schrittes das Bad.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als die Tür unangenehm laut hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. „Jetzt habe ich ihm auch noch Umständge gemacht und er wird sicherlich zu spät zu seinem Unterricht kommen. Er wird ziemlich sauer sein" dachte Hermine nach einigen Minuten und beeilte sich dann, aus der Wanne zu steigen und sich zu trocknen. Das heisse Bad hatte sie tatsächlich in kürzester Zeit durchgewärmt. Von der klammen Kälte, die ihren Körper durchzogen hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Ihr Knöchel war wie neu, als wenn sie gar nicht umgeknickt wäre. Sie zog sich ihre weisse Unterwäsche und ihre Schuluniform über. „Meine Schuhe?" Ach, die waren ja noch im Wohnzimmer. Hermine drückte sachte die Türklinke nach unten. Der Raum war leer, aber ihre Strümpfe und Schuhe lagen sauber und trocken vor dem Ohrensessel.

Nachdem Hermine völlig angekleidet war, schlich sie auf Zehenspitzen zur angelehnten Tür, die ins Büro von Professor Snape führte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr an seinem Pult, die Hände an beiden Seiten der Tischplatte aufgestützt, den Kopf gesenkt. „Ähm... Sir... danke nochmals für Ihre Hilfe und entschuldigen Sie bitte..." Er zuckte zusammen, er hatte sie nicht kommen hören „Sie sollten diesen Jungs möglichst aus dem Wege gehen. Und hier" er hielt ihr einen Briefumschlag hin „hier habe ich eine Entschuldigung für Sie geschrieben, diese überreichen Sie ihrem Professor, denn die Stunde hat längst begonnen, Miss Granger!" Leicht zitternd nahm sie ihm den Umschlag ab. „Danke" hauchte sie, sah in seine strengen Augen und verliess sein Büro.

Als die Tür schon lange hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, starrte Professor Snape immer noch auf die Tür. „Wie kann _Dir_ nur so etwas passieren?" fragte er sich selbst ärgerlich in Gedanken „Schon die Aufforderung zum Tanz am Halloween-Ball vorgestern war ein grosser Fehler. Du hast Dich nicht mehr im Griff – Deine Gefühle nicht mehr im Griff! Du Trottel! Du wirst Dir noch Dein hart erarbeitetes Image als zynischer und unnahbarer Einzelgänger versauen!" Dieses Image hatter er aufgebaut, um niemanden zu nahe an sich heranlassen zu müssen. Er wollte nicht verletzt werden, nie wieder... von niemandem mehr... Und genau das passierte in zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen immer wieder – ob es nun um Freundschaft oder um die Liebe ging. Ihm würde so etwas nie mehr passieren.

**Kapitel 7 – Weihnachtsferien**

In den folgenden Wochen änderte sich nichts am Verhalten von Professor Snape Hermine gegenüber: er ignorierte sie, wies sie zurecht oder machte zynische Bemerkungen zu ihr. Es war, als hätten der Ball oder seine Rettung vor den vier Slytherins nie stattgefunden. Hermine fand sich damit ab – wenn auch etwas traurig. Mehr denn je empfand sie starke Gefühle für „Ihren" Professor. Aber es nützte nichts: wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, blickte er sie nur kalt und abschätzig an. Es kam zwar zeitweise vor, dass er sie versehentlich berührte, wenn er durch die Reihen seiner Schüler ging. Hermine erschauderte jedes Mal, wenn auch nicht aus Furcht. Aber diese kurzen Berührungen mussten wirklich versehentlich passieren, denn Professor Snape schien diese gar nicht zu bemerken.

Für die Weihnachtsferien nahm Hermine die Einladung der Weasleys an, die Ferien bei ihnen zu Hause im Fuchsbau zusammen mit Harry, der ebenfalls eingeladen wurde, zu verbringen. Das würde eine schöne Zeit werden – Hermine freute sich schon jetzt auf diese gutgelaunte Familie. Mrs. Weasley verwöhnte ihre Kinder und Gäste jeweils mit hervorragendem Essen in grossen Mengen – die Kinder waren ihrer Meinung nach ja „sooo dünn". Hermine lächelte. Am Abend vor dem ersten Ferientag packte Hermine ihren Koffer. Selbstverständlich durfte für sie ausreichende Lektüre zum Lernen in den Ferien nicht fehlen. Harry und Ron würden sich wieder über sie lustig machen. Aber Lernen war ein geliebtes Hobby von Hermine.

Beim Frühstück am ersten Ferientag, einem Samstag, waren alle gut gelaunt. Professor Snape konnte nicht anders, er musste – jetzt bei der letzten Gelegenheit vor den Ferien – Hermine noch einmal sehen. Also entsschied er sich, doch zum Frühstück in der grossen Halle zu erscheinen. Plötzlich fühlte sich Hermine beobachtet – sie schaute um sich und ihr Blick traf den von Professor Snape. Er war also doch noch zum Frühstück gekommen! Zu Beginn hatte sie ihn nicht ausmachen können.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, da sie ihn nun doch noch kurz vor ihrer Abreise sehen konnte. Sie senkte ihren Blick nicht und hielt seinem starren Blick stand. Er seinerseits konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr wenden. Aber irgendwie war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen unendlich traurig. Hermine lächelte ihn an – lächelte er jetzt etwa zurück? Das konnte doch nur Einbildung sein! Schon war der Anflug des vermeindlichen Lächelns von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er liess seinen Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen und sich von einem Kollegen in ein Gespräch verstricken. Den Rest des Frühstücks würdigte Professor Snape Hermine keines Blickes mehr.

„Los, lass uns zum Bahnhof gehen. Nicht dass wir noch den Hogwarts-Express verpassen und in den Ferien hier bleiben müssen!" Ron verzog das Gesicht, war schon aufgesprungen und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Auch Hermine stand auf, nicht ohne nochmals einen Blick auf Professor Snape zu werfen, der scheinbar immer noch in das Gespräch mit seinem Kollegen vertieft war. Sie seuftzte leise und folgte sie den Jungs in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihren Koffer zu holen.

Die Reise im Hogwarts-Express war wie immer sehr lustig. Irgendwie waren alle im Zug immer bester Laune, egal ob es in die Ferien oder zurück zur Schule ging. Hermine hatte sich den Tagespropheten am Bahnhof geholt und war nun vollends in dessen Lektüre vertieft. „Nein, das ist unglaublich. Schon wieder wurde eine fast volljährige Hexe vom Dunklen Lord verschleppt und danach tot aufgefunden. Was führt er bloss im Schilde?" Hermine war fassungslos – ebenso Harry und Ron. „Dumbledore hat mir dazu rein gar nichts gesagt" meinte Harry. „Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Worum geht es da? Aber selbst in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek konnte ich nichts dazu finden." Da Hermine selbst bald volljährig, d.h. siebzehn Jahre alt, wurde, berührten sie diese Morde besonders – es hätte auch sie treffen können...

„Irgendwie muss man doch herausfinden können, was Lord Voldemort im Schilde führt!" Bei der Nennung des Namens des Dunklen Lords zuckte Ron immer noch zusammen. „Wie stellst Du Dir das denn vor, Hermine" fragte Harry „Wenn nicht einmal Dumbledore etwas dazu sagt." „Ich würde gerne ins Zaubereiministerium – in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Dort werden doch diverse Prophezeiungen aufbewahrt. Vielleicht lässt sich dort etwas finden?" mustmasste Hermine. „Glaubst Du, die lassen uns da einfach so reinspazieren?" fragte Ron ungläubig. „Ron, Harry hat doch den Tarnumhang – der sollte helfen!" Hermine war bei dem Gedanken an dieses kleine Abenteuer bereits jetzt schon aufgeregt. „Mensch, da können wir einen Riesenärger bekommen" Ron war unschlüssig, aber Harry schien auf Hermine's Vorschlag eingehen zu wollen: „Immerhin dient es ja einer guten Sache."

Es war also abgemacht, die Drei wollten gleich Anfang nächster Woche nach London, um sich im Zaubereiministerium – zugegebenermassen unerlaubt – umzusehen. Jetzt hiess es aber erst einmal die Fahrt nach London zu geniessen und sich auf das Wiedersehen mit der restlichen Weasley-Familie zu freuen.

Mr. Weasley holte die drei Freunde vom Bahnsteig 9¾ ab und sie fuhren mit dem verzauberten Muggelfahrzeug – wie alle anderen Muggel – auf der Strasse zum Hause der Weasleys, dass idyllisch auf dem Lande gelegen war. Zu Hause angekommen gab es ein grosses Hallo, alle Weasley-Kinder waren bereits angekommen: Bill mit seiner Freundin Fleur Delacour, Charlie, Percy, die Zwillinge Fred und George und natürlich Ginny, die Jüngste der Geschwister. Die Begrüssung war stürmisch. Mrs. Weasley tischte sofort Kaffe, Tee und Kuchen auf, damit die Kinder auch gleich etwas in den Magen bekämen – sie waren ja alle „sooo dünn".

Das restliche Wochenende verbrachte die Familie zusammen mit ihren Gästen mit Gesprächen, Geschichtenerzählen, Spaziergängen und sogar einer Schneeballschlacht im Schnee. Hermine fühlte sich bei dieser herzlichen Familie wirklich wohl – auch wenn sie abends beim Schlafengehen ihren Gedanken an Professor Snape nachhing. Was er wohl während seiner Ferien machte? So weit Hermine wusste, hatte er keine Familie, mit der er die Zeit verbringen konnte. Sie sehnte sich nach seinem Blick, nach einer versehentlichen Berührung...

**Kapitel 8 – Im Zaubereiministerium**

Am Dienstag verabschiedeten sich die drei Freunde gleich nach einem zeitigen Frühstück von Mrs. Weasley. „Wir werden uns heute ‚n bisschen in London vergnügen" erkläre Ron. „Ihr wisst aber, dass Ihr nichts in der Nokturngasse zu suchen habt" selbstverständlich ging Mrs. Weasley davon aus, dass die Drei die Winkelgasse aufsuchen würden. „Klaar, Mom" bestätigte Ron und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen, so dass er sich schnell abwand. „Bis heute Abend dann, Mrs. Weasley" verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine fast gleichzeitig. Nachdem sie versprochen hatten, das Muggelfahrzeug nur auf „Muggel-Weise", also zum Fahren, zu benutzen, liess Mrs. Weasley sie ziehen.

Der Weg nach London verging ziemlich rasch und Ron steuerte das Zaubereiministerium an – selbstverständlich nicht so gekennzeichnet – es handelte sich um ein leerstehendes, ehemaliges Kaufhaus. „Wegen Renovierungsarbeiten geschlossen" prangte ein grosses Schild an den Eingangstüren. Ron parkte das Muggelfahrzeug und die Drei begaben sich zu einer roten Telefonzelle, die etwas abseits des Einganges stand. Ron kannte den Besuchereingang gut, da sein Vater im Zaubereiministerium arbeitete und er ihn schon öfter besucht hatte. In der Telefonzelle mussten sie eng zusammenrücken, Ron wählte eine Nummer und wie in einem Aufzug ging es unter die Erde.

In der Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums wimmelte es nur so von Hexen, Zauberern, Kobolden usw. Über das Gewühl waren die Drei äusserst froh: in einem unbeobachteten Moment hatte Harry seinen Tarnumhang über sich und Hermine gleiten lassen. Ron würde als Besucher seines Vaters durchgehen. Ron dicht folgend schlichen sich Harry und Hermine in der Mysteriumsabteilung aus dem Aufzug. Zum Glück war sonst niemand mit ihnen ausgestiegen. Nun suchte auch Ron Schutz unter dem Tarnumhang. Ziemlich rasch fanden sie den Eingang zur Halle der Prophezeiungen.

Da sie alleine waren, legten sie den Tarnumhang ab. Es herrschte Totenstille und sie würden sofort hören, wenn jemand diese Abteilung betreten würde. Hermine arbeitete sich Regal für Regal mit den Glaskugeln vor, die teilweise durchsichtig waren, dann wieder in den verschiedensten Farben leuchteten. Sie wusste, dass es über Harry und Lord Voldemort einige Prophezeiungen gab – also würde sie bei Lord Voldemort schauen müssen, falls sie etwas über seine Beziehung zu den muggelstämmigen Hexen finden wollte. Sie hatte bereits das Regal ausgemacht, das für Lord Voldemort betreffende Prophezeiungen reserviert war und wollte gerade nach der ersten Kugel greifen, als sie plötzlich völlig unerwartet – und auch von den anderen nicht bemerkt – eine Hand an der Schulter packte.

„Miss Granger, was für eine Überraschung" Hermine zuckte zusammen, wurde von der Hand unsanft umgedreht und sah direkt in die stahlblauen Augen von Lucius Malfoy, dem Vater von Draco Malfoy, einem gleichaltrigen Slytherin, der sie als Schlammblut gerne quälte. Dass Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser war, war ein offenes Geheimnis. Niemand traute sich jedoch, näher darauf einzugehen oder ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen – und Professor Dumbledore liess ihn aus irgendeinem Grunde gewähren. „Was hat DER hier in der Mysteriumsabteilung zu suchen?" fragte sich Hermine in Gedanken, während er sie immer noch an der Schulter fest hielt. Mr. Malfoy war eine äusserst elegante Erscheinung, gross gewachsen, das edel geschnittene Gesicht umrahmt von weissblondem, langem Haar. „Wir wissen doch sicher, dass Prophezeiungen nur von der Person „gelesen" werden können, die sie betreffen? Oder sollte uns das entgangen sein? Vielleicht sollten wir eher unter unserem eigenen Namen suchen? Oh, ganz recht – wir wissen ja gar nicht, wie unser richtiger Name lautet, armes Findelkind" anzüglich lächelnd packte er Hermine am Arm. „Ihr Beiden kommt auch gleich mit" säuselte er genüsslich an Harry und Ron gewandt „Cornelius Fudge wird sich über meine Entdeckung freuen. Der Zaubereiminister wird wohl an Ihnen ein Exempel staturieren müssen – selbstverständlich auch an Ihrem Vater, Ron" schadenfroh grinsend schob er die drei Freunde vor sich her, Hermine immer noch fest am Arm haltend.

„Sir... bitte... die Beiden haben nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe sie nur überredet, mich zu begleiten. Bitte, Sir" Hermine gab sich redlich Mühe, Lucius Malfoy mit ihrem Augenaufschlag um den Finger zu wickeln. Sie wusste, als Schlammblut hatte sie kaum eine Chance, aber versuchen konnte man es ja. Ihre Augen flehten ihn förmlich an und er genoss ihre Hilflosigkeit, ihr Betteln. „Ihr Beiden – macht, dass Ihr weg kommt!" ganz unerwartet liess er Ron und Harry gehen. „Aber, Hermine!" die Beiden wollten Hermine nicht alleine lassen. „Geht schon" zischte Hermine. „Schliesslich war das meine blöde Idee" Unwillig bestiegen Ron und Harry den Aufzug zur Eingangshalle – aber es würde wohl das Beste sein, von aussen Hilfe holen zu können, falls Hermine etwas zustossen sollte.

Nun war Hermine mit Lucius Malfoy alleine – immer noch hielt er sie am Arm. Plötzlich spürte Hermine, wie Lucius Malfoy versuchte, in ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Dank iherer Okklumentik-Stunden vom Sommer konnte sie jedoch sofort seinen Angriff stoppen. „Begabt, die Kleine" raunte Mr. Malfoy sich selbst zu. „Du kleines Biest. Lord Voldemort wird sich freuen, wenn ich Dich ihm auf dem Präsentierteller serviere." Hermine wurde blass – was wollte der Dunkle Lord von ihr? War sie dem Geheimnis der ermordeten jungen Hexen auf die Spur gekommen?

Lucius Malfoy zog Hermine an beiden Armen dicht an sich heran, umfasste ihren Körper und apparierte mit ihr. Er genoss es, den jungen Körper dieses kleinen Schlammblutes so nah zu spüren, er spürte ihre Brüste, ihre Taille, ihre Schenkel, sie hatte unglaublich lange Beine... sie roch so gut, ihre Haut war so weich – und für ein Schlammblut elegant weiss... Würde Lord Voldemort nicht ausdrücklich nach ihr verlangt haben, da er gewisse Pläne mit ihr hatte, hätte er selbst sein Vergnügen mit ihr haben, ja sein Verlangen nach ihrem jungen Körper stillen können – immer und immer und immer wieder, bis er sie endlich satt haben würde! Er musste seine starke Erregung unterdrücken und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Sie waren bereits auf dem Friedhof angekommen. In einiger Entfernung lag ein heruntergekommenes Gebäude, das einst ein ansehnliches Gut gewesen sein musste. Hermine spürte die Erregung, die Lucius Malfoy's Lenden erbeben liess. Geistesgegenwärtig schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn forsch auf seinen leicht geöffneten Mund. Er war so erstaunt darüber, dass er einen Moment unvorsichtig wurde und seinen Griff lockerte. Genau in diesem Augenblick apparierte Hermine zurück nach London direkt in die Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums.

Lucius Malfoy stand plötzlich mit leeren Armen da. „Dreckiges Schlammblut" fluchte er laut, noch immer gegen seine Erregung ankämpfend. Lord Voldemort dürfte nicht erfahren, dass Hermine schon so nahe gewesen und dann aufgrund seiner eigenen Fahrlässigkeit entkommen war, dadurch würde er sicher bei Lord Voldemort in Ungnade fallen. „Diese kleine Schlampe" Er wusste von seinem Sohn Draco, dass einige der Slytherins in Hermine verliebt waren, obwohl sie ein Schlammblut war. Aber dass ihm selbst ein ähnlicher Fehler unterlaufen konnte, dass er sie unterschätzt hatte, machte ihn rasend vor Wut.

Dass Hermine in der Eingangshalle apparierte, kümmerte niemanden. Viele Hexen und Zauberer apparierten hier. Es fiel natürlich keinem auf, dass Hermine noch keine siebzehn Jahre alt war und somit die Erlaubnis zum Apparieren nicht besass. Eigentlich dürfte sie auch noch gar nicht apparieren können, denn sie hatte noch keinen entsprechenden Unterricht genommen – aber es war ihr einfach gelungen, das erste Mal in ihrem Leben... Rasch machte sich Hermine auf den Weg ins Freie, wo sie auch sofort Ron und Harry entdeckte, die nervös vor dem geparkten Fahrzeug hin- und herliefen. „Hermine" „Oh, zum Glück" „Was ist passiert? Hat Dich Malfoy beim Zaubereiminister verpetzt?" Die Beiden überschlugen sich förmich vor Erleichterung, Hermine wohlbehalten vor sich zu sehen. „Wirst Du Nachsitzen müssen?" „Du wirst doch nicht etwa der Schule verwiesen?"

Hermine musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken ordnen. Sie setzte sich auf das Geländer der Parkplatzabsperrung. „Nein, kein Verweis... kein Nachsitzen" Sie holte tief Luft „Lasst uns bitte schnell weg hier, bitte" „Aber, Hermine, was..." „Bitte – ich erzähl es Euch im Wagen" Sie stiegen ein und Ron lenkte den Wagen aus London hinaus in Richtung Weasleay-Haus. „Hermine, bitte..." Hermine berichtete stammelnd, was passiert war – ohne jedoch zu weit in Details zu gehen. „Aber was war das für ein Friedhof – und wie bist Du Malfoy entkommen?" „Es könnte der Friedhof auf dem Riddle-Gut gewesen sein – dort wo Du, Harry, beim Trimagischen Turnier gelandet bist und mit Lord Voldemort gekämpft hast. So wie Du es beschrieben hattest... und da Malfoy mich zu Lord Voldemort bringen wollte..." „Und wie bist Du entkommen?" Die Beiden waren logischerweise neugierig. „Ich... ähm... ich... hab ihn einfach abgelenkt" „Und wie?" „Hermine!" „Ich... ich hab ihn... geküsst" „Waaas?" „Aber es hat ja geklappt" entschuldigte sich Hermine.

Fürs erste herrschte einen Augenblick Schweigen auf der Heimfahrt. „Was will Lord Voldemort bloss von Dir, Hermine?" „Ich nehme an, das gleiche, das er auch von den anderen jungen Hexen wollte, bevor er sie ermordete – ich weiss es nicht" Hermine war erschöpft. „Wir müssen das Dumbledore erzählen – unbedingt, Hermine" „Jaaa, ok. Wenn wir wieder auf Hogwarts sind" „Nein, er muss das jetzt erfahren. Es könnte äusserst gefährlich ausserhalb von Hogwarts für Dich sein. Nur dort bist Du geschützt." Harry hatte ja Recht, aber Hermine war zu erschöpft, um darüber nachdenken zu wollen.

„Na, viel Spass gehabt?" Mrs. Weasley war schon dabei, das Abendessen herzurichten. „Was ist denn mit Dir, Hermine, Du siehst ja ganz schlecht aus!" Mrs. Weasley war besorgt. „Wahrscheinlich hab' ich die letzen Kurven zu schnell genommen und ihr is' schlecht" entschuldigte sich Ron. „Wir gehen vor dem Abendessen noch ein bisschen rauf, Mom" Er packte Harry und Hermine an den Armen und zog sie mit sich hinauf in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen liess sich Hermine auf Ron's Bett fallen. Harry schrieb einen Brief an Professor Dumbledore, in dem er das Vorgefallene erklärte und um Anweisungen bat. Harry holte seine Eule, band ihr den Brief zusammengerollt ans Bein und schickte sie auf ihren Weg nach Hogwarts.

Sie sassen schweigend zusammen und hörten Musik. Hermine erholte sich von dem enormen Schrecken und riss sich fürs Abendessen zusammen. „Iss erst einmal etwas, dann geht es Dir gleich wieder besser" Mrs. Weasley füllte einen Teller mit Eintopf und reichte diesen Hermine. Gehorsam leerte Hermine ihren Teller mit dem hervorragend schmeckenden Eintopf, während es beim Abendessen lustig zuging.

**Kapitel 9 – Die Beichte**

Beim Frühstück sassen wieder alle fröhlich beisammen, als plötzlich Professor Dumbledore in der Tür stand. „Molly, Arthur, Kinder" begrüsste der Professor die Anwesenden. „Professor, setzen Sie sich doch. Einen Tee oder Kaffee?" Mrs. Weasley überschlug sich fast für ihren hohen Gast. „Welche Ehre" Mr. Weasley drückte seine Hand. Professor Dumbledore nahm Platz, griff zu der ihm dargebotenen Teetasse und musterte Hermine lange. „Leider werde ich Euch Hermine entführen müssen. Ich habe wichtige Angelegenheiten mit ihr auf Hogwarts zu besprechen." An Ron und Harry gewandt: „Ihr werdet sie also erst zum Schulanfang wieder sehen." Also wusste Dumbledore tatsächlich etwas über die Hexen-Morde, das er ihm verschwiegen hatte, dachte Harry etwas sauer.

Nachdem sich Hermine von allen verabschiedet hatte, ging Professor Dumbledore mit ihr nach draussen, um vor dem Haus in Richtung Hogwarts zu apparieren. Auf Hogwarts angekommen erlaubte Professor Dumbledore Hermine zunächst, ihr Gepäck, das bereits in der Eingangshalle auf sie wartete, in den Mädchenschlafsaal der Gryffindors zu bringen. Danach erwartete er sie in seinem Schulleiter-Büro. Hermine war sehr nervös über die Rüge, die sie sicherlich ob ihres unerlaubten Alleinganges im Ministerium erhalten würde. Geistesabwesend machte sie sich auf den Weg durch die leeren Gänge zum Schulleiter-Büro.

Über die magische Wendeltreppe vor der Tür des Schulleiter-Büros angekommen, hörte Hermine das „Herrein" noch bevor sie überhaupt geklopft hatte. Zögernd drückte sie die schwere Türklinke herunter und tat einen Schritt ins Büro. Sie erstarrte: neben dem Schulleiter stand Professor Snape, der sie mit einem prüfenden Blick von oben bis unten musterte. Hermine versagte die Stimme: „... Sir... Professor..." „Komm und nimm Platz, Hermine" lud sie Professor Dumbledore freundlich ein. Gehorsem nahm Hermine den beiden Professoren gegenüber Platz.

Sie traute sich nicht, Professor Snape anzusehen – aber sie spürte seinen durchdringenden Blick unablässig auf ihr ruhen. Hermine konzentrierte sich ganz bewusst darauf, nur Professor Dumbledore anzusehen. „Hermine, bitte schildere uns, was gestern passiert ist – und Deine Beweggründe, die dazu geführt haben." Der Schulleiter sah Hermine erwartungsvoll lächelnd an. Hermine begann ihre Erklärung mit den Fällen der durch Lord Voldemort ermordeten jungen Hexen und ihrer Idee, im Zauberreiministerium nach Prophezeiungen zu suchen, da sie in der verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek nicht fündig geworden war. Dann berichtete sie über das Auftauchen von Lucius Malfoy – was einen missbilligenden Ausdruck auf Professor Snape's Gesicht zur Folge hatte. „Mr. Malfoy wollte mich zu Lord Voldemort bringen – scheinbar schien dieser nach mir verlangt zu haben... ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen..." „Natürlich können Sie sich das nicht vorstellen, Miss Granger" unterbrach Professor Snape sie wütend. Seine Augen funkelten sie böse an. „Severus, bitte!" tadelte der Schulleiter Professor Snape gutmütig.

„Hermine, es gibt tatsächlich eine Prophezeiung, die Lord Voldemort und eine junge Hexe, ungefähr in Deinem Alter, betrifft. Sie enthält nicht den Namen der Hexe, also war ich mir bis jetzt nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich Dich betrifft. Einige Anzeichen gab es schon, aber... ... nun, wie auch immer. Es ist immer noch nicht an der Zeit, Dir den Inhalt der Prophezeiung bekannt zu geben. Dazu bedarf es vorab noch einiger Dinge, die Du lernen und wissen musst. Nicht ohne Grund habe ich Dich bereits im vergangenen Sommer in Okklumentik unterrichtet und Dir Zugang zur verbotenen Abteilung verschafft." „Oh..." Hermine war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass sie heute nichts Neues erfahren würde.

„Professor Snape ist in meine Nachforschungen in dieser Sache eingeweiht und wird Dich jeweils zu gegebener Zeit entsprechend informieren." Hermine wagte einen kurzen Blick auf Professor Snape. Dieser sah sie immer noch mit einem vernichtenden Ausdruck an. Jetzt hatte sie es sich wohl total mit ihm verscherzt... „Zu Deinem eigenen Schutz wirst Du wohl die restlichen zweieinhalb Wochen der Weihnachtsferien hier auf Hogwarts verbringen müssen, meine Liebe" „Selbstverständlich, Professor. Und bitte nehmen Sie nochmals meine Entschuldigung an!" flehte Hermine. „Ach Hermine, auch wenn ich schon sehr alt bin, verstehe ich doch den Drang der Jugend nach Erklärungen" der Schulleiter lächelte und entliess Hermine.

Erleichtert trat Hermine hinaus in den Gang. Sie war kaum eine Treppe tiefer im unteren Stockwerk angekommen, als sie grob von hinten an den Schultern gepackt und herumgerissen wurde. „Wie konnten Sie nur so unvernünftig sein und sich in solche Gefahr begeben?" Professor Snape packe sie an ihren Armen und schüttelte sie so kräftig, dass es weh tat. „Wie sind Sie dem Todesser Malfoy eigentlich entkommen? Das konnte doch nur pures Glück gewesen sein! W i e?" Der Schulleiter hatte aus irgendeinem Grunde nicht danach gefragt, was Hermine in Professor Snape's Gegenwart nur Recht gewesen war. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter wusste, was sich abgespielt hatte.

„Sir, bitte... es war reines Glück, wie Sie sagten, Sie haben Recht..." „W i e?" Er schüttelte sie wieder, so dass ihre Oberarme schmerzten. „Er... er hielt mich eng an sich gepresst und ich... ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er das... genoss. Also... also... habe ich... ich hab' ihn einfach... ... geküsst..." Hermine konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Waaas?" Er packte ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. „W a s haben Sie getan... das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein..." Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde sie jetzt tot umfallen, dachte Hermine. Doch dann fasste er ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog sie dicht an sich heran.

„Wie konnten Sie sich nur so in Gefahr begeben – das hätte Sie Ihr Leben kosten können, wenn nicht schlimmeres!" Hermine war erschrocken. „Versprechen Sir mir, dass Sie keine solchen Alleingänge mehr unternehmen – v e r s p r e c h e n Sie es mir!" er schrie sie förmlich an. „Ja.. Sir.. ich verspreche es." „Wenn Sie irgendwelche Pläne haben, werden Sie in Zukunft Professor Dumbledore oder mich einweihen – haben Sie das verstanden?" „Ja, Sir, werde ich, habe ich" Hermine bekam weiche Knie bei der Vorstellung, welche Sorgen er sich um sie machte. Sie errötete leicht und im selben Augenblick liess er von ihr ab. „Gehen Sie, Miss Granger!" presste er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch und Hermine gehorchte nur zu gerne.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen der Ferien zitierte Professor Snape Hermine regelmässig in sein Büro und ging mit ihr diverse Zauber in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste durch. Seltsamerweise verhielt sich Professor Snape äusserst neutral, er war sich wohl bewusst, dass er Hermine zu hart angepackt hatte – fast als ob er um die blauen Flecken wusste, die sich um ihre beiden Oberarme zogen. Er behandelte sie nicht wie üblich herablassend, auch trafen sich ihre Blicke so gut wie nie. Professor Snape schien immer in irgendwelche Schriftstücke und Bücher vertieft zu sein oder er sah einfach ins Leere. Ganz selten hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sein Blick sie durchbohrte. Wenn sie ihn dann ansah, war sein Blick jedoch nicht auf sie gerichtet.

Professor Snape war sehr erstaunt darüber, dass es Hermine schon beim ersten Versuch gelang, den Patronus-Zauber, einen äusserst starken Schutz-Zauber, auszuführen und dazu noch einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Dies gelang nur wenigen erfahrenen Zauberern oder Hexen. Nicht weniger erstaunt war er über die Gestalt ihres Patronus: es war ein schwarzer Panther.

Die restlichen Ferien vergingen ob des Unterrichts bei Professor Snape sowie langen Ausflügen in die Bibliothek sehr rasch. Hermine freute sich sehr, als sie am Sonntagabend in der ersten Januarwoche Ron und Harry wieder in die Arme schliessen durfte. Diese waren auch sehr erleichtert, eine gut gelaunte Hermine zu sehen. Hermine musste berichten, wie sie die Ferien verbracht hatte und umgekehrt. Sie sassen noch lange am Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum, während ihre Mitschüler bereits ins Bett gegangen waren.

**Kapitel 10 – Hogsmade**

„Yes! Habt Ihr den Aushang gesehen?" überschlug sich Ron förmlich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. „Am Freitag findet der Ausflug nach Hogsmade statt!" „Toll" freute sich Harry. „Ja" sagte Hermine nur. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken einmal mehr beim Thema Voldemort und was er von ihr wollte. Die Drei hatten in den vergangenen Wochen oft über dieses Thema gerätselt, sich jedoch bis anhin nichts Schlaues zusammenreimen können. Auch von Professor Dumblelore hatte Hermine keine weiteren Erklärungen bekommen. Er erinnerte sie immer wieder daran, dass sie vorab noch viel zu lernen hatte. „Ach Hermine, dieser Ausflug wird Dich auf andere Gedanken bringen – glaub mir!" Harry war bemüht, Hermine's schlechte Laune zu verbessern. Verständlich war es ja, Dumbledore wusste etwas, das er Hermine einfach noch nicht anvertrauen wollte. Das würde wohl jedem eine miese Laune verpassen, dachte Harry.

Am Freitag standen die Schüler alle dick angezogen vor dem Portal, um von Hausmeister Argus Filch gemustert und durchgezählt zu werden. Sie hatten für ihren Ausflug schönes Wetter, die Sonne schien und es war kalt, aber trocken. Hermine trug ihre schwarzen Röhrenjeans, einen dicken schwarzen Rollkragenpulli und eine schwarze Steppweste. Schwarze Wollhandschuhe und ihre kniehohen, schwarzen Lederstiefel komplettierten ihr Winteroutfit. In ihrem äusseren Erscheinungsbild hatte sie viel mit „Ihrem" Professor Snape gemein, auch er trug stets schwarze Kleidung. Heute würde er die Schüler nach Hogsmade begleiten.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg ins nahe gelegene Zaubererdörfchen Hogsmade. Sie schauten in Zonko's Scherzartikelladen rein und statteten auch dem Honigtopf, dem einzigen Süssigkeitenladen in Hogsmade, einen Besuch ab. Als sie vom Laufen müde waren und es ihnen langsam kalt wurde, gönnten sie sich im Drei Besen ein Butterbier. Dort sassen die Drei lange ins Gespräch vertieft, zeitweise setzten sich verschiedene andre Schüler zu ihnen an den Tisch.

An einem Tisch in der Ecke hatte Hermine Professor Snape ausfindig gemacht, der augenscheinlich ein Buch las und eine Tasse Kaffee nach der anderen trank. Letzteres war nun eine ganz und gar unenglische Angewohntheit bei ihm. Ein paar Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke kurz, aber Hermine musste jedes Mal die Augen niederschlagen, um nicht aufzufallen. Sie wollte sich keineswegs vor Schulkameraden dazu äussern müssen, warum sie Professor Snape so ansah.

Es war bereits halb sechs als sie sich entschlossen, nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen. Viele Schlüler waren schon gegangen, um gemäss Anweisung rechtzeitig zum Abendessen um sechs Uhr zurück zu sein. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte Hermine, dass sich auch Professor Snape erhob, um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Die drei Freunde traten aus dem warmen Gasthof hinaus in die Kälte, die ihre Gesichter brennen liess und sofort rot färbte. Sie hatten das Dörfchen kaum verlassen, als sich ihre nähere Umgebung plötzlich verdunkelte. Die Drei blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Was ging hier vor sich?

Die Dunkelheit verdichtete sich einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt immer mehr, bis sich erst ein Schatten, dann eine deutlich sichtbare Gestalt formte. Es war Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord selbst! Gross und stark, bleich in seinem schwarzen Umhang. Erschrocken wichen Ron und Harry einige Schritte zurück. Hermine konnte sich nicht rühren, sie war vor Schreck wie glähmt. „Hermine, schöne Hexe, komm zu mir!" befahl Lord Voldemort und zog Hermine mittels eines Zaubers zu sich heran. Hermine stand erschrocken diesem grossen, bösen Zauberer, der wiederauferstanden und unsterblich war, gegenüber. Sein kahler, bleicher Kopf, seine schlangenähnlichen Nasenlöcher und seine rötlich glühenden Augen liessen sie erschaudern.

„Wie schön, dass ich Dir endlich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stehe" Lord Voldemort musterte Hermine eingehend. Plötzlich war sie sich ihrer Fähigkeiten wieder bewusst und erzeugte ihren Patronus. Lord Voldemort lachte laut und stieg durch diesen wie durch blossen Rauch hindurch. Ron und Harry beobachteten diese Szene ungläubig. Seit wann konnte einen der Patronus nicht mehr gegen das Böse schützen? „Meine liebe Hermine" Lord Voldemort kam ihr noch einen Schritt näher „Du kannst mich nicht mit Deinem Patronus von Dir fernhalten, denn ich will Dir nichts Böses..." Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an. „Ich will Dir ganz und gar nichts Böses, denn Du bist die Auserwählte" Hermine liess ungläubig ihren Zauberstab sinken und somit ihren wirkungslosen Patronus-Zauber verschwinden.

„Lass Dich ansehen, schöne Hexe" mittels eines Zaubers riss er ihr die Kleider vom Leibe – sie stand nackt und zitternd in der Eiseskälte vor ihm. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Hermine war so verwirrt, dass sich nicht einmal versuchte, sich irgendwie zu bedecken. Sie war völlig gelähmt, sie konnte nicht einmal denken. Der Dunkle Lord musterte ausgiebig ihren nackten Körper. „Ja, Du bist die Auserwählte – meine Erfüllung, schöne Hexe, endlich habe ich Dich gefunden – gemeinsam werden wir die Welt regieren"

Professor Snape hatte unterdessen Ron und Harry erreicht, die sich hinter einer kleinen Mauer zusammengekauert hatten, um die unwirkliche Szene zu beobachten. „Er ist einfach... durch ihren Patronus... hindurchgelaufen" stammelte Harry. „Und... er hat sie... ausgezogen" wimmerte Ron. Professor Snape war entsetzt und betört zugleich vom Anblick der nackten, dem Bösen ausgelieferten, Hermine. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und stürmte entschlossen auf das ungleiche Paar zu. Lord Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab „Avada..." „Petrificus Totalus" schrie Hermine und wandte ihren Zauberstab flink gegen Professor Snape, der mit ungläubigem Blick gelähmt zu Boden fiel. Damit hatte sie ihm das Leben gerettet. Lord Voldemort's Todesfluch hatte ihn verpasst. Der Dunkle Lord lachte erneut laut „Du kommst mit mir" er packte Hermine, schloss sie in seine Arme und disapparierte mit ihr.

Ron und Harry hatten das Geschehen scheinbar willenlos, in Wahrheit aber eigentlich zu Tode erschrocken verfolgt. Nachdem Lord Voldemort so plötzlich mit Hermine verschwunden war, rannten sie zu Professor Snape, der noch immer reglos am Boden lag. „Finite" Harry erlöste den Professor aus seiner unfreiwilligen Starre: „Was ist passiert? Wo sind sie hin?" Ron war verzweifelt und blickte verständnislos auf die am Boden liegende Kleidung von Hermine – „Oh, nein!" Ron hob Hermine's Zauberstab auf „Sie ist völlig schutzlos! Der Dunkle Lord ist einfach mit ihr disappariert – keine Ahnung, wohin..." „Ich habe da so eine Ahnung. Bitte informiert rasch Professor Dumbledore über die Geschehnisse und sagt ihm, dass ich ihnen zum Riddle-Gut gefolgt bin" kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, disapparierte auch er und die beiden Freunde befanden sich alleine auf der verschneiten Strasse. Sie rannten los in Richtung Hogwarts, um Professor Dumbledore zu informieren.

**Kapitel 11 – Auf Gut Riddle**

Lord Voldemort und Hermine fanden sich im nächsten Augenblick in einer grossen Eingangshalle wieder, von der diverse Türen, Treppen und Gänge wegführten. Einige Fackeln an den Wänden beleuchteten das dunkle Gemäuer nur schwach. Lord Voldemort packte die nackte Hermine am Arm und zog sie durch eine grosse Tür in einen Salon, in dem ein Feuer im Kamin brannte. „Willkommen auf Gut Riddle, dem Wohnsitz meiner Ahnen väterlicherseits – Muggel..." verächtlich spuckte er den Namen „Riddle" und den Begriff „Muggel" aus. Er nam sofort ihren entrüsteten Blick wahr „Nichts für Ungut, meine schöne Hexe, ich kenne Deine Zuneigung zu den Muggeln... Aber Du bist die Auserwählte, Du bist die, die die Prophezeiung erfüllen und mir einen Sohn gebären wird, Hermine, und wir werden die Welt beherrschen"

Hermine starrte den Dunklen Lord mit offenen Mund an. Vergessen war ihre Furcht, vergessen jegliche Vorsicht. „ Wie könnt Ihr es wagen – Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich... mit Euch..." instinktiv redete sie dieses übermächtige Wesen in der dritten Person an. Er war mehr als ein grosser Zauberer... Lord Voldemort lachte nur und packe Hermine an beiden Armen. Er drängte sie rückwärts, so dass sie stolperte und auf einer Chaiselongue zu liegen kam. Der Dunkle Lord legte sich schwer auf sie. Brutal drückte er mit seinen Knien ihre Schenkel auseinander.

„Du wirst mir den prophezeiten Sohn schenken, schöne Hexe" Mit diesem Worten beugte er sich über sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Hermine war verzweifelt und biss einfach zu. Unter Schmerzen zuckte Lord Voldemort vor ihr zurück. Doch dieser Schmerz und sein eigenes Blut, dass von seiner Unterlippe in seinen Mund rann, erregten ihn nur noch mehr. Noch fester packte er Hermine und küsste sie wieder. Sein Blut schmeckte bitter in ihrem Mund. Sie hatte unendliche Angst und fand doch keine Möglichkeit, sich gegen dieses übermächtige Wesen zu wehren, denn Lord Voldemort war nach seiner Auferstehung längst kein Mensch mehr. Sie begann ihn mit ihren Fingernägeln zu kratzen, doch auch dies hatte leider nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Hermine fühlte sich wie eine um ihr Leben kämpfende Katze, die von einem Wolf in den Fängen gehalten wird – sie konnte beissen und kratzen wie sie wollte, der Wolf löste seine Kiefer nicht...

Erschopft liessen langsam ihre Gegenwehrversuche nach, als sie plötzlich eine Gestalt an der Tür wahrnahm. Das konnte nicht sein, sie musste schon halluzinieren. Noch einmal startete sie ihre Gegenwehr mit letzter Kraft. „Avada Kedavra" Professor Snape zielte direkt auf den Rücken des Dunklen Lords. Dieser wich dem Zauber jedoch gekonnt aus, als hätte er ihn erwartet. Im selben Augenblick jedoch schrie Hermine: „Stupor!" Lord Voldemort war, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Professor Snape packte Hermine und apparierte mit ihr in seinem Büro auf Hogwarts.

Als Lord Voldemort wieder zu sich kam, war er ausser sich vor Wut – nicht einmal über Hermine, er war begeistert von ihrem Mut – nein, es war Severus Snape, der sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte. Das würde dieser noch bitter bereuen... die Prophezeiung würde sich erfüllen, wenn auch mit Gewalt. Und Hermine war die Auserwählte, das war ihm nach seiner bisher erfolglosen Suche jetzt klar.

**Kapitel 12 – Zuflucht im Kerker**

„Sie können es ohne Zauberstab... zaubern..." anerkennend hob Professor Snape seine linke Augenbraue. Er war doch etwas verwirrt, die nackte Hermine in seinen Armen zu halten. Schnell stiess er sie von sich und warf ihr seinen Umhang über. Hermine wickelte sich dankbar darin ein, als ihre Knie plötzlich nachgaben. Professor Snape konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und trug sie in seine Gemächer, wo er sie auf sein Bett legte. Sie bot einen fürchterlichen und doch erregenden Anblick: ihr weisser Körper halb von seinem schwarzen Umhang verhüllt, das dunkle Blut, mit dem ihr schöner, roter Mund verschmiert war, ihre wirren, langen schwarzen Haare, die ihr edel geschnittenes bleiches Gesicht umrahmten...

Fast widerwillig nahm er sein Federbett und deckte Hermine sanft zu. Dann zog er sich einen Stuhl ans Bett, nahm Platz und hielt Wache über ihren Schlaf. Er war durch das Apparieren und den Kampf mit Lord Voldemort zu erschöpft, um Professor Dumbledore selbst Bericht zu erstatten. Darum schickte er seinen Patronus, eine Hirschkuh, mit dieser Nachricht an den Schulleiter. Lange konnte er sich nicht wach halten und sackte auf dem harten Stuhl zusammen.

Professor Dumbledore empfing die gute Nachricht von Professor Snape's Patronus und war erleichtert, dass er Hermine durch Severus Snape's Anwesenheit in Sicherheit wusste. Hätte er doch Hermine etwas früher über die Prophezeigung aufgeklärt – jetzt im Nachhinein machte er sich Vorwürfe. Hermine hatte durch Lord Voldemort vom Inhalt der Prophezeiung erfahren, das musste sie vollständig aus der Bahn geworfen haben. Sie als die Auserwählte, die dem Dunklen Lord einen Sohn schenken und mit ihm zusammen die Welt regieren sollte! Hätte er doch nicht so lange geschwiegen...

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine und wusste nicht, wo sie sich befand. Plötzlich hagelten die Erinnerungen des vergangenen Abends auf sie ein: Lord Voldemort, die Prophezeiung, sie als die Auserwählte, die ihm einen Sohn schenken sollte... Hermine schüttelte sich. Sie hatte immer noch einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund – das war immer noch der Geschmack von Lord Voldemort's Blut – sie musste sich fast übergeben. Wo war sie überhaupt? Professor Snape hatte sie gerettet, ja, sie musste auf Hogwarts sein... genau... sie liess ihren Blick im düsteren Raum umherstreifen und entdeckte die zusammengesunkene Gestalt auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder: Professor Snape war mit ihr in seinem Büro appariert – sie griff unter die Bettdecke – ja, sie hatte seinen Umhang noch an... Leise schlich sich Hermine aus dem Bett und wollte gerade das Schlafzimmer verlassen. „Nicht so schnell, Miss Granger" sie hörte hinter sich den Stuhl rücken. „Meine Aufgabe ist es ab jetzt, Sie immer und überall zu begleiten, um Sie zu schützen." Professor Snape entflammte den Kerzenständer auf seinem Nachtisch, dessen Flamme den Raum in sanftes blaues Licht hüllte. Er fühlte sich total gerädert, der Stuhl war nicht gerade bequem gewesen – und dann war er mehrmals erwacht, da er meinte, immer wieder eine Katze schnurren zu hören – Hermine hatte wohl geschnarcht.

Es klopfte an der Tür zu Professor Snape's Wohnraum. „Herein" Professor Snape wusste, dass es der Schulleiter war. „Guten Morgen, Hermine. Severus." Professor Dumbledore hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er Hermine nur in einen Umgang gehüllt und darunter offensichtlich nackt sah, ihre weiblichen Kurven zeichneten sich deutlich unter dem fliessenden Stoff ab. Und Snape's Kleidung war ziemlich zerknittert. Das Szenario, das sich der Schulleiter ausmalte, hatte mit den Tatsachen nichts zu tun. „Severus, Du hast nicht..." „Selbstverständlich nicht, Albus!" entrüstete sich Professor Snape. „Du weisst, was passieren kann, wenn Sie zur Frau wird, bevor sie alle ihre Kräfte vollkommen beherrscht" Der Schulleiter hatte Professor Snape etwas zur Seite genommen und ihm ins Ohr geflüstert. Hermine konnte nicht erraten, um was es ging.

„Hermine, wie geht es Dir?" der Schulleiter war äusserst besorgt. „Ganz gut, Professor Dumbledore" „Bitte berichtet mir beide, so dass ich mir ein genaues Bild der Vorkommnisse machen kann" bat der Schulleiter sanft lächelnd. Hermine erzählte die unglaublichen Ereignisse des letzten Abends und errötete bei gewissen detaillierten Schilderungen immer wieder schamhaft. Es war nicht leicht für sie, solche Details vor Professor Snape auszuführen. Zudem immer noch unbekleidet und nur notdürftig von seinem Umhang verhüllt, mit wirrem, offenen Haar und immer noch blutverschmiertem Mund.

„Bitte Professor, ich muss mich unbedingt frisch machen – und ankleiden..." wandte sich Hermine leicht errötend an Professor Dumbledore. „Selbstverständlich, wie unaufmerksam von mir – ich werde Deine Sachen hier hinunter bringen lassen." Der Schulleiter erhob sich. „W... Was? stammelte Hermine verwirrt. „Es ist sicherer hier unten für Dich als im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal. Diese Räume hier sind mit einem besonderen Schutzzauber versehen und Professor Snape wird Dich zudem ständig begleiten. Zu diesen Massnahmen sind wir jetzt gezwungen. Lord Voldemort wird vor blinder Wut rasend um sich schlagen." Mit diesen Worten war der Schulleiter auch schon aus der Tür.

Hermine sah fragend zu Professor Snape, dessen Mund ein sachtes Lächeln umspielte. „Geh nur... ähm... gehen Sie ins Bad, Miss Granger. Ich lasse Ihnen den Vortritt" galant verbeugte sich Professor Snape. Hermine wusste nicht, ob er sie auf den Arm nahm und reagierte deshalb nur mit einem sachlichen „Danke". Sie war froh, als sie endlich in der Wanne lag. Jetzt nur nicht nachdenken, nicht nachdenken! Sie zwang sich, einigen Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Woche zu repetieren, so dass ihre Gedanken keine eigenen Wege gehen konnten. Das war alles zuviel...

Sie hatte sich gerade ein Handtuch umgelegt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Professor Snape reichte ihr ihr Necessaire durch den Türspalt. „Ihre Sachen liegen im Schlafzimmer. Fühlen Sie sich wie zu Hause. Ich bin im Büro." Schon war er weg. „Danke" rief ihm Hermine hinterher. Wie lange würde sie sich mit ihm seine privaten Räumlichkeiten teilen müssen bzw. dürfen? Ihr Herz hüpfte, ihr Magen zog sich zusammen – es war sehr viel geschehen, aber Hermine war trotzdem nervös ob der Nähe zu Professor Snape, die sie jetzt geniessen durfte.

Der Schulleiter hatte ihren grossen Reisekoffer mit all ihren Habseligkeiten bringen lassen. Da es Samstag war, konnte sich Hermine für Jeans und Pullover entscheiden und musste die Schuluniform nicht tragen. Jetzt erst sah Hermine, dass der Wandsschrank offen stand und eine Seite leer geräumt war. Der Schulleiter und Professor Snape erwarteten wohl, dass sie eine längere Zeit hier unten im „Kerker" verbringen würde. Hermine beliess ihre Sachen jedoch im Koffer, später würde sie Zeit haben, alles zu verräumen. Sie wollte Professor Snape nicht länger auf seine Morgentoilette warten lassen, wenn er ihr schon freundlicherweise den Vortritt gelassen hatte.

Auf dem Weg durch das Wohnzimmer sah sie, dass auch ihre Bücher hier herunter gebracht worden waren. Auch diese würde sie später verräumen. Die Tür zu Professor Snape's Büro stand weit offen – sie konnte sehen, wie er nachdenklich hin- und her schritt. Er sah aus, als ob ihn etwas quälte. „Sir... ich bin fertig. Sie können dann..." Hermine verstummte. Professor Snape sah sie nur kurz an und stürmte an ihr vorbei. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Klar war, dass sie nicht alleine im Schloss umherwandern durfte. Also ging sie zurück in den Salon und setzte sich mit einem ihrer Bücher in den Ohrensessel. Auf dem Lesetischchen brannte ein Leuchter. Hier unten war es eigentlich immer dunkel, befand man sich hier schliesslich ein Stockwerk unter der Erde, dem sogenannten „Kerker". Hermine vertiefte sich in ihre Lektüre.

„Lassen Sie uns frühstücken gehen, ich brauche dringend einen Kaffee" Hermine zuckte zusammen, sie hatte hin nicht kommen hören. „Sie können sich in der grossen Halle frei bewegen, ich werde Sie im Auge behalten. Aber bitte nicht ohne Vorwarnung verschwinden! Ich möchte Sie nicht suchen müssen. Hogwarts ist eigentlich sicher, aber es besteht immer die Möglichkeit, dass Lord Voldemort doch irgendeinen Kontakt hier drinnen hat, einen von uns unerkannten Gefolgsmann oder ein unvorsichtiges Opfer seiner Täuschungen." „Ja, Sir" gehorsam erhob sich Hermine. Sie war sich des Ernstes der Lage sehr wohl bewusst.

Professor Snape hielt ihr die Tür auf und liess Hermine vor sich her gehen. In der grossen Halle kamen sofort Ron und Harry auf sie zugerannt. „Wie geht es Dir?" „Haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht, Hermine" „Du siehst gut aus – was is' denn passiert? Erzähl!" „Und um was geht es eigentlich?" Die Beiden überhäuften Hermine nur so mit Fragen. „Langsam, langsam – das ist alles ziemlich kompliziert" Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und Hermine begann leise, die Vorkommnisse des letzten Abends zu schildern, nicht ohne diverse Details auszulassen. Über die Prophezeiung würde sie wohl der Schulleiter informieren, wenn es nötig würde. Sie erklärte auch, dass sie ab sofort im „Kerker" wohnen und Professor Snape persönlich sie beschützen würde. Ron und Harry machten grosse Augen: „D e r?" „Ihr wisst doch genau, dass Professor Dumbledore ihm völlig vertraut. Ausserdem hat er mich vor Lord Voldemort gerettet." „Und die Prophezeiung?" „Das... das weiss ich auch nicht so genau" log sie „Ich nehme an, Professor Dumbledore wird das irgendwann klären." Das Thema war ihr sichtlich unangenehm.

„Kommst Du mit raus zum See? Oder musst Du zurück in den „Kerker"?" „Ich sage Professor Snape Bescheid" Hermine ging zum Lehrertisch. „Entschuldigung, Sir. Kann ich mit den anderen nach draussen – oder wie soll das jetzt ablaufen?" Hermine war äusserst unsicher, was für eine seltsame Situation! „Sie können hier auf Hogwarts gehen, wohin Sie wollen. Sie müssen sich nicht jedes Mal bei mir abmelden. Es reicht, wenn Sie sich mir mittels Gedankenübertragung mitteilen." belehrte Professor Snape Hermine in altbekannter Manier. Hermine errötete, nickte und beeilte sich, nach draussen zu kommen. Sie ärgerte sich über Professor Snape. Diese Situation war völliges Neuland für sie, für ihn aber wohl auch. Da brauchte er sie wirklich nicht so herunter zu machen. Neuerdings war Hermine ziemlich empfindlich. Ihr standen fast die Tränen in den Augen.

„Was is' los, Hermine?" Ron legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Nichts!" fauchte Hermine „Sorry, aber das ist alles ein bisschen viel für mich!" Sie machte sich von Ron los und beeilte sich, einen etwas grösseren Abstand zu den Beiden zu bekommen, die ihr in einiger Entfernung folgten. „Was hab' ich denn jetzt falsch gemacht?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Gar nichts. Aber das war wirklich Hardcore, das mit Lord Voldemort. Mich wollte er umbringen und sie zieht er aus..." Harry schüttelte sich. „Stell Dir mal ihre Situation vor. Igitt!"

**Kapitel 13 – Ungeahnte Fähigkeiten**

Hermine setzte sich an ihrer Liebslingsstelle am See auf den zugeschneiten Baumstumpf. Ron und Harry verstanden, dass sie jetzt erst einmal alleine sein wollte und spazierten weiter, ohne sie zu stören. Hermine starrte lange auf den eisigkalten See und heisse Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. „Warum ich?" fragte sie sich flüsternd. „Weil Sie sehr stark und äussert mächtig sind. Sie wissen es nur noch nicht, Miss Granger!" Hermine erschrank heftig, als sie die tiefe Stimme von Professor Snape hörte. Er stand hinter ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Der sanfte Druck seiner Hände liess ihren Körper erschaudern.

Sie schluckte schwer, sie wollte nicht, dass er ihre Tränen sah. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich beauftragt, Ihnen zu helfen, alle Ihre Fähigkeiten kennenzulernen und zu vervollkommnen. Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sie auf Ihr Schicksal vorzubereiten" versprach Professor Snape. Hermine wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, umzudrehen. „Auf... auf mein Schicksal vorbereiten? Das ist ein bisschen.. spät... nach Gestern, nicht wahr?" Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr weiterhin Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Professor Dumbledore bedauert das auch sehr... Miss Granger, wir sollten arbeiten und dringend Ihre Fähigkeit, ohne Zauberstab zaubern zu können, verfeinern. Und apparieren üben... und und und... Wir haben viel zu tun, kommen Sie!" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, erhob sich folgsam und folgte Professor Snape durch den tiefen Schnee in Richtung Schloss.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag an der Verfeinerung von Hermine's Zauberkünsten gearbeitet und sogar das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen. Hermine hatte sowieso keinen Appetit gehabt. „Wenn Sie nicht unter Leute möchten, kann ich uns hier etwas zu Abend servieren lassen" schlug Professor Snape gegen sechs Uhr vor. „Oh, das wäre wunderbar..." Hermine war dankbar für seinen Vorschlag, sie wollte wirklich niemanden sehen. Schon den ganzen Tag über war Professor Snape sehr anständig mit ihr umgegangen. Kein einziges Mal war er zynisch oder herablassend gewesen. Das Arbeiten war sehr angenehm gewesen. Hermine hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, was für Fähigkeiten in ihr schlummerten. Mittlerweile brauchte sie ihren Zauberstab gar nicht mehr, nicht einmal für ihren gestaltlichen Patronus. Sie war sehr stolz auf das heute Erreichte. Jetzt knurrte sogar ihr Magen.

Sie sassen sich beim Essen schweigend gegenüber. Vereinzelt trafen sich ihre Blicke, aber beide senkten diesen dann sofort. Sie wussten wohl beide nicht, über was sie reden sollten. Das Geschehene war äusserst pikant und es war nicht nur für Hermine peinlich, darüber zu reden. „Ähm... ich bin sehr stolz auf Sie, ich meine, was Sie alleine heute schon erreicht haben. Sie sind äusserst begabt. Wir haben noch viel in dieser Richtung vor uns." Hermine war gerührt, dass gerade dieser abweisende Lehrer ihr ein solches Kompliment machte. „Was sind denn das für Fähigkeiten, die anderen, die ich noch nicht kenne?" „Wir werden uns da langsam herantasten, Miss Granger. Genau weis Professor Dumbledore das auch nicht. Jetzt sollten Sie sich aber etwas entspannen und ablenken. Wir wollen Sie ja nicht überanstrengen." „Ich... ich sollte noch meine Sachen verräumen" Hermine hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf Entspannung, sie wollte weiter Lernen. „Ich würde eher einen Spaziergang an der frischen Luft vorschlagen, Miss Granger. Das wird Ihnen gut tun; macht den Geist frei." „Wenn Sie meinen, Sir" Hermine war unschlüssig.

Hermine packte sich dick ein, es war schliesslich abends sehr kalt draussen. Auch Professor Snape hatte seinen dicken, bodenlangen Wintermantel gewählt. Gemeinsam verliessen sie den „Kerker" und spazierten im fahlen Mondlicht am See entlang. Sie sprachen kein Wort und liessen beide ihren Blick über das schwarz schimmernde Wasser gleiten, in dem sich der Mond spiegelte. Hermine war einen Moment unachtsam und stolperte über eine Unebenheit – Professor Snape konnte sie gerade noch stützen, so dass sie nicht fiel. „Nehmen Sie meinen Arm, Miss Granger" befahl er und Hermine hängte sich dankbar bei ihm ein. Diese Nähe zum geliebten Professor liess sie erröten – glücklicherweise war es sehr dunkel. Sein Geruch, den sie deutlich in der kalten Nachtluft wahrnahm, jagte wohlige Schauer durch ihren Körper. Während der Arbeit am Nachmittag hatte sich Hermine derart konzentriert, dass sie nichts abklenken konnte. Jetzt war das anders.

Heimlich betrachtete Hermine sein Profil, die ausgeprägte Hakennase, sein männliches Kinn. Er musste ihrem Blick gespürt haben und schaute ihr geadewegs in die Augen. Ertappt zuckte Hermine zusammen und senkte schnell ihren Blick. Sie gingen schweigend weiter am See entlang. Professor Snape wollte die Situation etwas auflockern: „Sie schnarchen übrigens, Miss Granger" Hermine blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihn mit grossen Augen verdutzt an. „Ich... schnarche doch nicht. Hat mir noch nie eines der Mädels gesagt" verteidigte sie sich. „Gestern Nacht haben Sie geschnarcht. Ich bin deshalb mehrmals erwacht. Sie hören sich an wie eine schnurrende Katze" Hermine konnte ein Grinsen in seinem Gesicht ausmachen. „Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen" Hermine wollte sich von seinem Arm losreissen, aber Professor Snape hielt sie mit seiner anderen Hand fest. „Wir wollen uns doch nicht wieder den Knöchel verstauchen, Miss Granger"

„Und ich will Sie nicht auf den Arm nehmen" setzte er hinzu. „Aber es war nicht sonderlich störend, eben eher wie ein Schnurren... einer seeehr grossen Katze." Hermine wusste nichts zu antworten. Er wollte doch einfach nur gemein zu ihr sein, er konnte es wohl nicht lassen, sie zu erniedrigen. „Vorsicht, eine Wurzel" Professor Snape riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Danke" sie wurde nicht schlau aus seinem Verhalten – er war fies zu ihr, dann wieder freundlich und zuvorkommend. Was war bloss los mit diesem Mann. Bewusst schaltete Hermine ihre Gedanken ab – sie wollte es einfach geniessen, ihn so nah an ihrer Seite zu spüren.

Es war kurz nach neun Uhr, als sie von ihrem Spaziergang zurück kamen. „Ich werde jetzt doch noch meine Sachen verräumen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht" fragend sah Hermine den Professor an. „Sicher, machen Sie nur" Professor Snape nahm auf seinem Ohrensessel platz und widmete sich einem seiner dicken Bücher. Unbemerkt von Hermine beobachtete er sie über den Rand des Buches hinweg beim Einräumen ihrer Kleidung in seinen Wandschrank – sie hatte die Tür zum Schlafgemach offen gelassen. An Lesen war nicht zu denken. Hermine faszinierte ihn – ja noch mehr, er war von ihrer Art, sich zu bewegen, Ihrer Anmut hingerissen. Es würde sehr schwer für ihn werden, auf so engem Raum mit ihr zu leben und gleichzeitig seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber Dumbledore vertraute ihm!

„Sir..." Professor Snape zuckte merklich zusammen – er war mit seinen Gedanken abgeschweift. „Wo wollen Sie denn schlafen? Ich meine, ich könnte auch auf dem Sofa..." Er unterbrach Hermine. „Nein, da werde ich schlafen" entschied er. „Noch etwas, Miss Granger. Das mit Ihrem Schnarchen..." Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich meine, Ihr Patronus hat doch die Gestalt eines Panthers. Und Sie schnurren nachts. Hatten Sie noch nie das Gefühl, ein Katzengefühl, ich meine das Gefühl, wie eine Katze zu sein?" Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Es könnte durchaus sein, dass Sie ein Animagus sind. Bei vielen Animagi kommt das erst sehr spät durch und sie wissen lange nichts davon." Hermine starrte ihn immer noch an, sie dachte daran, wie sie sich gefühlt hatte, als sie Lord Voldemort ausgeliefert gewesen war: wie eine Katze in den Fängen eines Wolfes... „Wollen wir das heute Abend nicht vielleicht doch noch... oder sind Sie schon müde?" „Nein, nein, so müde bin ich noch nicht" Hermine war plötzlich aufgeregt „Aber wie soll man das ausprobieren?"

„Sie müssen sich total entspannen. Kommen Sie mit ins Schlafzimmer, legen Sie sich aufs Bett" Professor Snape zog Hermine an der Hand in sein Schlafgemach und setzte sich auf den noch neben dem Bett stehenden Stuhl. „Legen Sie sich bequem auf den Rücken und versuchen Sie, Ihren Verstand zu leeren... und jetzt denken Sie konzentriert an Ihren Patronus... fühlen Sie, was er fühlt... Sie sind Ihr Patronus..." Während Professor Snape weiter so auf sie einredete, hatte Hermine wirklich bald das Gefühl, ein schwarzer Panther wie ihr Patronus zu sein. Plötzlich drehte sie sich auf die Seite, da das Liegen auf dem Rücken unangenehm war. Sie sah in Professor Snape's erstauntes Gesicht, er hatte sich wie in Zeitlupe von seinem Stuhl erhoben. Sie war kein Schlammblut, keine muggelstämmige Hexe – sie musste als Animagus aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammen! Professor Snape's Gedanken überschlugen sich.

Ein lautes Fauchen drang aus ihrem Mund – Hermine zuckte zusammen – eingentlich hatte sie fragen wollen, was er denn so anstarre. Sie blickte an sich herab und erschrak: sie sah ein dichtes schwarzes Fell, vier lange muskulöse Beine, die in Pfoten mit betachtlichen Krallen endeten und einen langen, seidigen Schwanz. Mit einem eleganten Satz sprang Hermine, der Animagus, vom Bett auf Professor Snape zu. Dieser wich erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück. Hermine wollte ihn fragen, was sie denn jetzt machen sollte. Aber es kam nur ein Fauchen aus ihrem Maul. „Miss... Miss Granger... setzen Sie sich...ganz ruhig... ganz ruhig..." Er redete auf sie ein, wie auf ein gefährliches wildes Tier. Hermine legte sich zu seinen Füssen nieder, um ihn zu beruhigen. Ihr war selbst nicht wohl bei der Sache, denn sie wollte ihn nicht aus Versehen verletzen.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich darauf, wieder Ihre menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen – ganz ruhig..." Professor Snape hatte mittlerweile seinen Zauberstab gezückt und hielt diesen hinter seinem Rücken für den Fall der Fälle bereit. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick lag Hermine vor ihm auf dem Boden. Erleichtert reichte er ihr seine Hand. „Sie sind wirklich auserordentlich begabt. Schon beim ersten Mal eine perfekte Verwandlung!" Professor Snape war sichtlich begeissert. Hermine schaute ihn noch immer ungläubig an. „Das... das war so einfach. Kann ich das jetzt immer, wenn ich will?" „Versuchen Sie es nochmals" er wollte sie zum Bett geleiten, aber da stand schon der Panther vor ihm. Professor Snape schrak zusammen. So schnell hatte er nicht mit einer weiteren Verwandlung gerechnet, sie hatte sich überhaupt nicht erst entspannen und dann konzentrieren müssen!

Der Panther streifte ruhig durch den Raum, stiess mit der Nase die angelehnte Tür zum Badezimmer auf, verschwand darin, nur um sofort wieder herauszukommen und mit einem eleganten Satz auf das Bett zu springen. Kaum gelandet, sass Hermine schon wieder in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt im Schneidersitz auf dem Bett. Sie grinste Professor Snape breit an, der mit offenem Mund da stand. „Wieso konnte ich das bis jetzt nicht?" fragte Hermine. „Bei den meisten Animagi braucht es einen ersten Anstoss – durch eine bestimmte Situation oder wie bei Ihnen, durch eine bewusst herbeigeführte Verwandlung. Aber... dass Sie die Verwandlung so schnell so perfekt beherrschen ist aussergewöhnlich... ... und zeugt von Ihrer Macht."

Professor Snape versuchte vergebens, seine Bewunderung nicht offen zu zeigen. „In diesem Falle müssen Sie nicht auf dem Sofa schlafen" grinste Hermine breit und schon rollte sich der Panther am Fussende des Bettes zusammen. „Miss Granger, ich... nein, das geht doch nicht" Der Panther sprang vom Bett und stupste Professor Snape mit seiner Nase in Richtung Bett bis dieser darauf zu fallen kam. „Soll mir Recht sein, Miss Granger. Ich hoffe, Sie schnarchen als Panther nicht allzu laut" fügte er noch hinzu. Der Panther fauchte ihn an und schlich ins Bad.

Hermine stellte sich mit den Vorderpfoten auf den Waschtisch, um sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Unglaublich, sie war tatsächlich ein Animagus – und was für eine schöne Grosskatze! Schnell verwandelte sich Hermine, um sich schlaffertig zu machen. Ob das übehaupt sein musste, wenn sie diese Nacht als Panther am Fussende des Bettes verbringen würde? Hermine kicherte vor sich hin. Sie würde die Nacht mit Professor Snape in einem Bett verbingen... Das wäre ihr in ihren wildesten Träumen nicht eingefallen – und auf diese Weise schon gar nicht. Sie musst laut lachen und hielt sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund. Dann steifte sie sich ihr altmodisches weisses Rüschennachthemd über und ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Professor Snape sass immer noch auf dem Bett – er war ebenso wie sie von dieser Neuerung überwältigt. Jetzt kam sie ihm in einem äusserst reizvollen, wenn auch etwas altmodisschen Nachthemd entgegen. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem offenen langen Haar hängen. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Mit einem Ruck erhob er sich und begab sich ebenfalls ins Badezimmer. Hermine machte es sich als Panther am Fussende des grossen Bettes gemütlich. Im nächsten Augenblick lag sie wieder in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt am Fussende. Sie genoss es, ihre Gestalt so schnell verändern zu können. Als sie hörte, wie die Türkline nach unten gedrückt wurde, verwandelte sie sich rasch in den Panther zurück, sie wollte den Professor nicht in die Flucht schlagen.

Professor Snape trug unter seinem schwarzen Hausmantel ein weisses, knielanges Hemd – ein Herrennachthemd, wie Hermine in Gedanken schmunzelnd feststellte. Er hatte schöne Beine, kräftige Waden... der Panther blickte ihm hinterher, als er in den Salon ging und sich ein Buch holte. „Kleine Bettlektüre – ich hoffe, es macht der Katze nichts aus, wenn ich noch ein bisschen lese..." Der Panther schnurrte leise. Mit seiner Bettlektüre beschäftigt, war Professor Snape jedoch ständig darauf bedacht, die grosse Katze nicht mit seinen Füssen zu berühren. Hermine fiel dies auf und sie rutsche ein Stück zur Seite. Bald war sie eingeschlafen.

Professor Snape konnte sich nicht auf seine Lektüre konzentrieren. Immer wieder bewunderte er das elegante, schwarze Tier zu seinen Füssen. Das seidige Fell zog in ihn in seinen Bann. Hier und da konnte er ein leises Schnurren vernehmen. Die grosse Katze schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Unglaubliches war in der letzten Zeit passiert. Hermine war wirklich die Auserwählte aus der Prophezeiung um Lord Voldemort... und sie besass ungeahnte Kräfte und Fähigkeiten, in diesem Punkt erfüllte sich die Prophezeiung vollends. Aber der Rest der Prophezeiung durfte sich nicht erfüllen. Er war bereit, Hermine mit seinem Leben zu schützen. Sie war seine Schülerin – und doch empfand er so viel mehr für sie. Er würde für sie kämpfen. Irgendwann übermannte auch ihn die Müdigkeit, das Buch rutschte ihm aus der Hand und er schlief ein.

Gegen Morgen erwachte er mit einer durchaus angenehmen Schwere auf seiner Brust. Er meinte, einen wohlbekannten Geruch wahrnehmen zu können. Mit einem Mal war er hellwach, er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Seitlich an ihn gekauert, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter geschmiegt, einen Arm über seine Brust und ein Bein über sein Bein gelegt, schlief Hermine friedlich und schnurrte zeitweise kaum vernehmlich. Er konnte ihr Haar riechen und ihr Knie an einer eher unpassenden Stelle fühlen. Professor Snape schloss die Augen. Er genoss diese intensive Nähe zu Hermine. Er wehrte sich nicht gegen seine aufsteigende Erregung. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er sachte durch ihr langes Haar. Er zwang sich, ruhig zu atmen.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf, sie hatte etwas in ihrem Haar gespürt. Wo war sie? Jetzt konnte sie den würzigen, männlichen Duft wahrnehmen, den sie so liebte. Sie musste erst ihre Gedanken ordnen. Ja, sie lag in seinen Armen... in seinem Bett... in seinem Schlafzimmer... Zum Glück schlief er noch. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich reglemässig und ruhig. Dennoch fühlte sie an ihrem Knie den harten Beweis für seine Erregung. Da er noch schlief, schob sie dies auf die frühe Morgenstunde. Sie musste sich rasch wieder zurück in ihr tierisches Animagus-Ich verwandeln, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass er bemerkte, dass sie sich über Nacht in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

Professor Snape schlief ganz und gar nicht mehr, aber er hatte sich gut verstellt. Sofort hatte er bemerkt, dass Hermine erwacht war. Jetzt spürte er, wie sich der schöne, weisse Körper an seiner Seite mit seidigem Fell überzog – er spürte, wie sich die grosse, schwarze Katze eng an ihn schmiegte. Noch eine ganze Weile lag Hermine ruhig in ihrer Katzengestalt neben Professor Snape. Dann endlich schaffte sie es, sich von ihm zu lösen, und zog sich an das Fussende des Bettes zurück. Sie hatte ihn nicht geweckt, dachte sie erleichtert.

Professor Snape musste sich unendlich beherrschen, um den gleichmässigen Atem eines Schlafenden zu imitieren. Keinesfalls wollte er Hermine merken lassen, dass er seit einiger Zeit wach war. Schliesslich hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er tat als ob er erwachte und stand auf, um sich ins Badezimmer zu begeben.

**Kapitel 14 – Die Prophezeiung**

Zum Frühstück erschienen sie kurz nacheinander in der grossen Halle – die Schüler, die nicht wie Harry und Ron über die Beschützerrolle von Professor Snape informiert waren, sollten nicht unnötig auf die Beiden aufmerksam werden.

Hermine nahm tagsüber wie alle anderen am Unterricht teil. In den Abendstunden und am Wochenende verbrachte sie ihre Zeit zusammen mit Professor Snape, um sich weiter in der Vervollkommnung ihrer Kräfte zu üben. Der Schulleiter hatte die Schüler und Schülerinnen von Gryffindor mit einem Zauber belegt, so dass sie sich gar nicht erst die Frage stellten, wo Hermine abends abblieb. Regelmässig berichteten die Beiden Professor Dumbledore über die Fortschritte. Hermine erwartete jedes Mal weitere Erläuterungen betreffend der Prophezeiung vom Schulleiter – manches Mal kam er ihrer Bitte nach, andere Male wies er sie zurück. Viel mehr als sie von Lord Voldemort in dieser schrecklichen Nacht erfahren hatte, konnte ihr auch Professor Dumbledore nicht mitteilen, jedoch dies und jenes näher erläutern.

Bis heute jedoch hatte Professor Dumbledore den Teil der Prophezeiung zurückgehalten, in dem es darum ging, dass die Auserwählte, die Hexe Hermine, über unbeschreibliche dunkle Kräfte verfügen würde, sobald sie zur Frau gemacht werden würde, bevor sie bereit dafür wäre. Dies durfte keinesfalls geschehen, bevor sie genug über ihre Fähigkeiten erfahren und diese zu beherrschen gelernt hatte. Und genau dies hatte Lord Voldemort vor – er wollte sie zur Frau machen und mit ihr diesen Sohn zeugen – dies würde seine Auserwählte unbeschreiblich mächtig machen und ihm, dem Dunklen Lord, die Herrschaft über die Welt garantieren.

Der Haken war, dass auch jeder andere Mann diese Mächte auslösen und somit Lord Voldemort den Weg zur Erfüllung der Prophezeiung bahnen würde. Dessen war sich Professor Snape zu jedem Moment bewusst, half es ihm doch etwas, die plötzliche Nähe zu Hermine besser zu ertragen. Nicht, dass er ihre Nähe nicht genoss – da er so viel für Hermine empfand, war es jedoch sehr schwer für ihn, seinen Gefühlen keinen freien Lauf lassen zu dürfen. Dass sie seine – noch minderjährige – Schülerin war, hätte ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt angesichts der ständigen Nähe zu ihr sicher nicht mehr zurückgehalten...

Tage vergingen und Hermine beherrschte ihre „neuen" Kräfte immer sicherer: das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab, sogar nur mittels Gedanken, bereitete ihr überhaupt keine Probleme; sie konnte jederzeit und an jedem Ort in ihr tierisches Animagus-Ich und zurück wechseln; die schwierigsten Zauber gegen die Dunklen Künste beherrschte sie im Schlaf. Dennoch war sich Professor Dumbledore nicht sicher, ob Hermine alle ihre Kräfte sicher beherrschte, erklärte die Prophezeiung doch nicht im Detail, über welche verschiedenen Kräfte die Auserwählte überhaupt verfügte.

„Wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen?" Professor Snape sah den Schulleiter erwartungsvoll an. „Hermine kann doch nicht ewig bei mir im Kerker eingesperrt werden..." Eigentlich genoss er diese Nähe zu Hermine, langsam zehrte ihn die ständige Zurückhaltung, die er üben musste, jedoch aus. Er wollte diesen Körper berühren, ihre Lippen küssen, ihr Haar streicheln – diese junge Frau ganz besitzen... „Severus" Professor Dumbledore riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich weiss es selbst nicht, weiss nicht, wie es weitergehen soll..."

**Kapitel 15 – Die Auserwählte**

Diesen Samstagvormittag hatte sich Hermine per Gedankenübertragung bei Professor Snape abgemeldet. Er wusste, dass sie am See spazieren ging. Sie war sich ihrer „neuen" Kräfte so sicher und die Gefahr, in der sie sich befand, schien so weit weg. Dieser schreckliche Abend, an dem Lord Voldemort sie entführt hatte, schien so weit in der Vergangenheit, dass er Hermine schon nicht mehr wirklich vorkam. Gedankenabwesend war sie in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes geschlendert. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Professor Snape. Wie genoss sie die Nächte, wenn sie sich an den schlafenden Professor schmiegen konnte, da er ja sicher war, dass sie als Katze zu seinen Füssen schlief. Manche Nacht hatte sie ihn vorsichtig geküsst, ohne ihn zu wecken.

Jetzt hatten sie ihre Schritte bereits in den Verbotenen Wald hineingeführt. Hermine war sich dessen gar nicht bewusst, da sie in Gedanken versunken war. Plötzlich sah sie sich von Draco Malfoy und seinen Handlangern umzingelt. „So ganz alleine, Schlammblut" höhnte Draco. „Haltet sie fest und bringt sie zum dem abgestorbenen Baum in der Nähe der Höhle!" befahl er seinen Mitschülern. Dann entfernte er sich schnellen Schrittes aus dem Wald hinaus. „Was wollt ihr von mir?" Hermine war trotz ihrer Fähigkeiten machtlos, denn die Slytherins hielten sie gemeinsam mit ihren Zauberstäben in Schach. Die Jungs lachten nur höhnisch, brachten sie zur Höhle und fesselten sie mittels eines Zaubers, den Hermine nicht lösen konnte, an den abgestorbenen Baum. Welchen Zauber Hermine auch versuchte, sie konnte den Bann nicht brechen. Das musste ein mächtiger Dunkler Zauber sein. Aber wie kamen die Schüler an einen solchen Zauberspruch?

Hermine hörte das Unterholz knacken und Draco trat zusammen mit seinem Vater, Lucius Malfoy, auf die kleine Lichtung. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Lucius' Gesicht. „Verschwindet!" mit ehrfurchtgebietender Stimme jagte er seinen Sohn und die Anderen davon, die sofort im Wald Richtung Schule verschwanden. „Und nun zu Dir, kleine Schlampe" Lucius fuhr mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger über das Gesicht von Hermine, über ihre Nase, ihre Lippen, weiter über ihren Hals und zwischen ihren Brüsten über ihren Bauch bis seine Hand kurz zwischen ihren Beinen verweilte. Anzüglich grinsend kam er ihr ganz, ganz nahe – er packte sie an ihrem Pferdeschwanz, bog ihren Kopf nach hinten und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Er zwang ihre Lippen auf und schob seine Zunge gierig in ihren Mund. Mit seiner freien Hand massierte er grob ihre Brust. Er rieb seine harte Erregung an ihrem Schoss und stöhnte leicht.

„Ich werde den Dunklen Lord bitten, Dich mir zu überlassen, wenn er mit Dir fertig ist" zischte Lucius in Hermine's Ohr und leckte mit seiner Zunge die kleinen Schweissperlen, die ihr vor Anspannung den Hals hinunter liefen, ab. Dann löste er ihre Zauberfesseln vom Baum, nur um ihre Arme hinter ihrem Rücken mittels eines weiteren Zaubers zu fesseln. Auch dies war ein mächtiger Dunkler Zauber, den Hermine nicht brechen konnte. Lucius stellte sich dicht hinter Hermine und fuhr mit beiden Händen über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch, ihre Oberschenkel – er genoss ihre Hilflosigkeit sichtlich. „Dann müssen wir wohl..." er presste Hermine fest an sich – sie konnte seine Erregung überdeutlich spüren – und disapparierte mit ihr.

Wieder apparierten sie auf dem Friedhof vor dem Riddle-Gut. Ein letztes Mal fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über ihren langen Hals. „Nun, ich kann warten..." Lucius schubste Hermine unsanft vor sich her in Richtung des Einganges. Wurmschwanz, ein ergebener Diener Lord Voldemort's, öffnete ihnen die Türe, als ob er sie schon erwartet hätte. „Melde dem Dunklen Lord, dass ich das Schlammblut für ihn hergebracht habe." Ohne Aufforderung folgte Lucius dem Diener sofort und zerrte Hermine am Arm neben sich her.

„Mein Lord..." „Verschwinde, Wurmschwanz" fauchte Lord Voldemort, als sie den Salon betraten. „Lucius, mein Lieber, wie erfreulich!" „Mein Herr..." doch der Dunkle Lord hatte Hermine schon an beiden Oberarmen gepackt – er fügte ihr keinen Schmerz zu, nein, seine Berührung war fast zärtlich... Hermine erschauderte. „Lucius, ich werde Dich reichlich belohnen. Hast Du dafür gesorgt, dass Severus Snape erfährt, dass meine schöne Hexe hier bei mir ist?" „Selbstverständlich, mein Herr" Lucius Malfoy grinste süffisant. Hermine entfuhr ein Stöhnen. „Meine schöne Hexe, Du wirst doch nichts für diesen Verräter Snape empfinden?" die Stimme des Dunklen Lord's klang ein wenig gereizt.

„Mein Herr" Lucius Malfoy verbeugte sich ergeben vor Lord Voldemort. „Darf ich eine kleine Bitte äussern?" „Sprich, mein lieber Malfoy" „Bitte überlasst mir das Schlammblut, sobald ihr mit ihr fertig seid?" „Nenn sie nicht so – Crucio!" Lucius Malfoy schrie, fiel zu Boden und wand sich unter Schmerzen. Der Fluch hatte ihn völlig unerwartet getroffen. „Mein Heeerrrrr!" Der Dunkle Lord beendete den Fluch. „Keiner nennt meine Auserwählte ein Schlammblut! Und... ich werde niemals mit ihr fertig sein... sie ist m e i n! ... Du darfst gehen, weil Du sie mir gebracht hast." Lucius Malfoy war völlig verstört, raffte sich auf und hastete rasch aus dem Salon.

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Meine schöne Hexe!" er betrachtete sie fast zärtlich, so weit man dies angesichts seines schlangenähnlichen Aussehens sagen konnte. Mit einem Fingerwink entkleidete er Hermine mittels eines Zaubers. Die Hände immer noch hinter dem Rücken gefesselt, konnte sie sich nicht bedecken. Behutsam legte der Dunkle Lord Hermine einen blutroten Umhang um die Schultern, der auf der Chaiselongue bereit lag. Mit seinen langen, krallenartigen weissen Fingern zeichnete er langsam und begierig die Konturen ihres Körpers nach, die der fliessende Stoff nur dürftig verhüllte. Hermine wand sich unter seinen Berührungen. Diese waren noch unangenehmer als die von Lucius Malfoy. Lord Voldemort küsste Hermine gierig und zwang seine Schlangenzunge in ihren Mund. Sie spürte seine Erregung, obwohl er schon längst kein Mensch mehr war. Sie hörte sein leises Keuchen.

„Noch... nicht... noch... nicht, meine schöne Hexe" Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleichzeitig überall um ihren Körper war. „Erst will ich den Verräter Snape bestrafen..." Hermine's Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken angesichts dieser Vorstellung. Im Augenwinkel meinte Hermine, einen Schatten an der einen Spalt geöffneten Tür wahrgenommen zu haben. Bitte nicht! flehte Hermine still Bitte komm nicht her, Severus! Aber schon hatte sich Lord Voldemort zur Tür gedreht und stiess einen Schockzauber aus. Tatsächlich hatte er Severus Snape voll erwischt. Sein Zauberstab war zu Boden gefallen, bevor er auch nur eine Silbe eines Fluches aussprechen konnte. Hermine stöhnte laut.

„Mein lieber Severus. Warum hast Du Dich gegen mich gewandt? Mich verraten?" Lord Voldemort packte sowohl Hermine als auch Severus am Arm und wandte sich Richtung Tür. Er durchquerte den Gang mit den beiden Gefangenen und begab sich mit ihnen in sein Schlafgemach. Dort stand ein prächtig geschnitztes Himmelbett aus dunklem Ebenholz. Sowohl Hermine's als auch Severus' Augen weiteten sich vor Angst angesichts dessen, was der Dunkle Lord nun wohl vorhatte.

Lord Voldemort plazierte den hilflosen Severus Snape genau gegenüber des Bettes. Severus schien zu schreien, es war jedoch kein Ton hörbar. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine Stimme lautlos werden lassen. Hermine's Flehen war jedoch mehr als deutlich zu hören: „Bitte, Lord Voldemort. Lasst ihn gehen! Ich tue alles, was Ihr von mir wollt – a l l e s!" Severus schüttelte wild den Kopf und schrie lautlos: „Nein, Hermine, nein. Lieber sterbe ich! Nicht, Hermine!" Aber sie konnte ihn nicht hören. „Meine schöne Hexe..." mit einem Fingerschnippen löste der Dunkle Lord Hermine's Zauberfesseln und sie war frei. Es kam jedoch kein Fluch von ihren Lippen gegen den Dunklen Lord, keine Gegenwehr, kein Fluchtversuch – ihre Sorge um Professor Snape war zu gross.

Lord Voldemort hob Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie zu seinem Bett. Der blutrote Umhang verrutschte und gab den Blick auf ihren schönen weissen Körper frei. Der Dunkle Lord liess seinen gierigen Blick lustvoll über ihre Brüste, zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten. Hermine fühlte diesen Blick wie eine Berührung... und erschauderte. Immer noch schrie Severus Snape lautlos, wütend, hilflos, verzweifelt... Lord Voldemort legte Hermine auf das Bett und liess seine Hände über ihren weissen Körper gleiten. Hermine wehrte sich nicht: „Bitte, mein Herr... Lord Voldemort. Bitte lasst Severus Snape gehen! Gewährt mir diese eine Bitte und ich werde Euch immer ergeben und zu Willen sein – ohne Gegenwehr! Ich werde Euch jeden Wunsch erfüllen!" Sie sah dem Dunklen Lord tief und offen in seine roten Schlangenaugen. Er war gefangen von ihrem Blick und schien in ihren schwarzen Augen zu versinken.

Severus Snape konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Ihm wurde übel, er wollte sich übergeben. Da traf ihn ein Zauber wie ein mächtiger Schlag und er wurde ohnmächtig. Als er erwachte, lag er vor dem Eingangsportal von Hogwarts. Kaum hatte er dies begriffen, raffte er sich mühsam auf – er war immer noch schwach und alles drehte sich um ihn. Er stolperte so schnell es ihm sein Zustand erlaubte die Teppen hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters. Noch bevor er die letzten Stufen genommen hatte, kam ihm Professor Dumbledore entgegen. „Severus, was..." „Hermine... der Dunkle Lord hat sie... auf Gut Riddle... sie will ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen... wehrt sich nicht... nur darum... auf ihre Bitte hin... lebe ich noch... bin ich hier..." ihm wurde wieder schlecht und er übergab sich auf die steinernen Stufen. Der Schulleiter entfernte das Malheur mittels eines Zaubers und stützte Professor Snape, so dass sie sich in das Schulleiterbüro zurückziehen konnten. „Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen... er hatte auf mich gewartet..." Severus Snape schluchzte hemmungslos und Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.

Lord Voldemort betrachtete Hermine mit wolllüstigem Begehren. Sollte sie wirklich aus freien Stücken die Seine werden? Er konnte seine Begierde kaum noch zurückhalten. Aber er wollte diesen Moment auskosten, geniessen, dass sie sich ihm freiwillig hingab. Hermine zitterte leicht unter den Blicken des Dunklen Lords. Sie konnte seine Begierde förmlich spüren. „Ich werde Euch gehören. Aus freien Stücken, mein Lord" flüsterte Hermine. Lord Voldemort berührte ihr Gesicht mit seinen klauenartigen Fingern, liess seine Finger über ihren Hals gleiten, weiter hinunter über ihre Brüste – er wollte ihren ganzen Körper langsam ertasten. Er fühlte sich lebendiger, menschlicher, männlicher als je zuvor... er bedeckte ihren nackten Körper mit tausend Küssen.

Hermine wagte es nicht, vor seinen Berührungen und Küssen zurückzuschrecken. Sie hatte dem Dunklen Lord ihr Wort gegeben... um Severus Snape zu retten... Lord Voldemort spreizte sanft ihre Beine und plazierte sich knieend über ihr. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihrem Gesicht hinunter und küsste Hermine leidenschaftlich. Dann richtete er sich auf, um sich seines Gewandes zu entledigen. „Stupor!" „Expelliarmus!" „Avada Kedavra!" fast gleichzeitig trafen diese Flüche Lord Voldemort; dem letzten konnte er jedoch knapp ausweichen. Sein übermenschlicher Körper löste sich wie in Rauch auf und der Dunkle Lord verschwand.

Hermine konnte durch den Rauch mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen Professor Dumbledore, Seversus Snape und Harry Potter ausmachen. Severus Snape stürzte auf Hermine zu: „Hermine, hat er..." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Unendlich erleichtert schloss Professor Snape Hermine in seine Arme, er bedeckte Hermines Gesicht mit Küssen bis er endlich ihren Mund fand und diesen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versiegelte.

„Wir müssen von hier verschwinden!" Professor Dumbledore hatte seine Hand mahnend auf Severus' Schulter gelegt. Severus wollte nicht von Hermine lassen, wusste aber, dass der Schulleiter Recht hatte und sie immer noch in grosser Gefahr schwebten. Gemeinsam disapparierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts in die privaten Räumlichkeiten von Professor Snape.

Hermine zog den blutroten Umhang mit einer Hand fest um ihren nackten Körper. Professor Snape's schwarze Augen schienen zu lodern, als er Hermine ansah, die unter seinem Blick leicht errötete. „Hermine, Du hast mir heute das Leben gerettet!" Professor Snape nahm ihre freie Hand mit seinen beiden starken Händen. „Aber mit Deinem Opfer hätte ich nicht leben können. Lieber wäre ich gestorben, als dass Du Dich dem Dunklen Lord freiwillig hingegeben hättest!" „Severus, ihre Entscheidung war weise. So konntest Du entkommen und uns zu Hilfe holen" Professor Dumbledore tätschelte Snape's Schulter.

„Wir müssen die letzten beiden Horkruxe finden und vernichten, damit wir Lord Voldemort endlich den Todesstoss versetzen können!" Harry war aufgeregt „Sonst hat Hermine nie Ruhe vor ihm!" „Du hast Recht, Harry" scheinbar gelassen wandte sich der Schulleiter an Harry „Wir werden uns ab sofort auf die Horkruxe konzentrieren. Und, Severus, Du wirst Hermine nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen – und wenn Du sie hier bei Dir einsperren musst – zur Not auch mittels eines Zaubers. Und Hermine, Du bist auch weiterhin in Gefahr. Weiche nicht von der Seite Deines Professors! Du musst heute sehr unvorsichtig gewesen sein, dass Lucius Malfoy Dich Lord Voldemort ausliefern konnte!" Hermine's Wangen röteten sich heftig und sie senkte schuldbewusst ihren Blick.

**Kapitel 16 – Unbändiges Verlangen**

„Harry komm, das war ein harter Tag. Gute Nacht Hermine – gib gut auf sie Acht, Severus" Professor Dumbledore und Harry verliessen die privaten Gemächer von Professor Snape. „Es tut mir so leid, Professor" Hermine war den Tränen nahe „Ich habe Sie in Todesgefahr gebracht. Ich war so in Gedanken, bin nur über die Wiesen gelaufen... und dann... dann war ich plötzlich im Verbotenen Wald... und dann waren da Draco und seine Kumpels... und sie haben mich mit einem unbekannten Dunklen Zauber gefangen... und Draco holte seinen Vater..." Hermine konnte nicht weitersprechen – sie wollte die Einzelheiten über Lucius Malfoy auch gar nicht erzählen, nicht ihm, nicht Professor Snape.

Plötzlich rannen tränen über Hermine's Wangen und sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Professor Snape schloss sie in seine starken Arme und Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Armbeuge. Er konnte ihr Haar riechen... Er wusste, dass sie erschöpft und verzweifelt war, dennoch war er durch ihre Nähe erregt, äussserst erregt. Er hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafgemach. „Du solltest Dich ausruhen" vorsichtig legte er sie auf seinem Bett ab. „Gehen Sie bitte nicht..." Hermine hielt seine Hand fest. Er setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes neben Hermine. Sie liess seine Hand nicht loss.

Langsam versiegten Hermine's Tränen, aber sie hielt ihre Augen weiterhin geschlossen. Immer noch hielt sie Severus' Hand. Mit der freien Hand streichelte er sanft ihren Arm, er wollte sie nur beruhigen, sagte er sich. Doch wie gross sein Verlangen nach ihr war! Langsam liess er seine Hand über ihren Arm hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht wandern. Zärtlich strich er einige Strähnen ihres Haares aus ihrem noch von Tränen genässten Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich über sie und küsste diese Tränen weg. Hermine drehte ihr Gesicht so, dass er ihren Mund küssen musste. Sein Kuss war zärtlich, dann wurde er fordernder. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund leicht und gab seinem Fordern nach. Mit seiner Zunge erforschte er ihren heissen, feutchten Mund. Seine Lenden pochten vor Erregung und seine Hose wurde ihm viel zu eng.

Severus Snape konnte – wollte – nicht länger an sich halten. Er liess sich mit seinen Knien zwischen Hermine's Beinen nieder und beugte sich über sie. Die ganze Zeit über unterbrach er den Kuss nicht. Mit einer Hand öffente er seine Hose und streifte sie, so weit es in dieser Lage möglich war, hinunter. Wie stark seine Erregung doch war! Etwas zu heftig, fast brutal, spreizte er mit seinen Knien ihre Oberschenkel und wollte in sie eindringen. In letzter Sekunde konnte er sich zurückhalten – fast panisch machte er einen Satz rückwärts vom Bett. Rasch zog er seine Hose hoch, so gut es ging, und stürmte hinaus ins Badezimmer.

Hermine war erschrocken: Was war passiert? Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Mit was hatte sie „ihren" Professor derartig vor den Kopf gestossen? Sie lag wie gelähmt auf dem Bett. Nach ein, zwei Minuten – die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen – konnte sie sich wieder rühren. Dennoch wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Hermine setzte sich an den Bettrand, zog den blutroten Umhang fest um sich und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

Plötzlich stand Professor Snape vor ihr, noch immer mit unbekleidetem Oberkörper. Er liess sich vor ihr auf die Knie nieder und legte seine Hände schwer auf ihre Schultern. Hermine konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Da fasste er mit einer Hand ihr Kinn und zwang sie so, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Hermine, bitte nicht weinen... es... es tut mir unendlich leid... ich hätte niemals... ich darf das nicht..." dieser unendlich gequälte Gesichtsausdruck! „Aber..." Severus Snape unterbrach Hermine sofort: „Nein, ich soll Dich schützen... ich werde Dich beschützen... mit meinem Leben... aber anderes darf nicht passieren... ... Du bist meine Schülern..." fügte er nach einer Weile fast unhörbar hinzu. Mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verschloss er ihre Lippen, richtete sich auf, bückte sich nach seinem Hemd und Umhang und verliess rasch seine Gemächer.

Hermine blieb verwirrt zurück – war sie doch „ihrem" Professor so, so nahe gekommen. Sicher, er war ihr Lehrer, aber er schien ebenfalls etwas für sie zu empfinden... Wie in Zeitlupe begab sich Hermine ins Badezimmer und nahm ein langes, heisses Bad. Dieser Tag war zu schrecklich gewesen... sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Nachdem Professor Snape aus seinem Schlafgemach gestürmt war, hatte er sich in seinem Büro schnell Hemd und Umhang übergeworfen, sich dann nach draussen begeben. Die kalte Nachtluft würde ihn abkühlen... zur Vernunft bringen – hoffte er. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Sie war nicht nur seine Schülerin, sondern auch seine Schutzbefohlene – er hatte nur auf ihr Wohl zu achten! Wie sollte er nur die weitere Zeit mit Hermine auf so engem Raum überstehen können? Schon dachte er daran, einen entsprechenden Zaubertrank zu brauen, der ihm seine Gefühle für Hermine nehmen würde. Aber nein, seine Gefühle konnte... wollte er nicht erloschen wissen.

Er würde sich einfach zusammenreissen müssen. Schliesslich war er schon immer ein Mann, der von seiner Vernunft geleitet wurde und nicht von seinen Gefühlen. So war es immer gewesen... so würde es auch weiterhin sein... Langsam begann Severus zu frösteln, er hatte bei seinem überstürzten Aufbruch vergessen, seinen Mantel anzulegen. Die Kälte hatte ihn tatsächlich zur Vernunft gebracht – er war wieder ganz der Alte: der gefühlslose, eiskalte Professor, der sich keinerlei menschliche Regungen anmerken liess – falls er überhaupt solche empfand; der Professor, den jeder Schüler auf Hogwarts fürchtete, sarkastisch, sogar gemein und sadistisch; der Professor, der eine Mauer um sich herum errichtet hatte, aus Selbstschutz, so dass er von niemandem verletzt werden konnte!

Zufrieden – zumindest redete er sich dies ein – machte sich Severus Snape zurück auf den Weg in seine privaten Gemächer. Selbst wenn Hermine unter seinem Sinneswandel leiden würde – dies war der einzig richtige Weg! Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit! Sie würde den Schmerz eines Tages überwinden und ihr Leben weiter leben können. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit! Er hatte sie zu beschützen und die Finger von ihr zu lassen – es gab keine andere Möglichkeit! Hermine hatte ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich und würde eines Tages glücklich werden – es gab keine andere Möglichkeit!

Als Severus endlich zurück in seinen Gemächern angekommen war, war dort alles dunkel. Hermine hatte sich wohl bereits zum Schlafen hingelegt. Er war äusserst erleichtert, dass er ihr heute Abend nicht mehr begegnen musste und bereitete sich sein Nachtlager auf seinem Sofa im Salon. Aber einschlafen konnte er nicht... Ob Hermine wohl wirklich schon schlief? Schnell verbannte er diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem dicken Buch, das er schon seit Stunden versuchte zu lesen. Aber er war in dieser Zeit kaum eine Seite weit gekommen...

Immer wieder horchte er, ob er das sanfte Schnurren der Grosskatze oder wenigstens ein leises Schnarchen von Hermine ausmachen konnte. Er musste sich bewusst davon abhalten, die Tür zum Schlafgemach leise zu öffnen, um einen Blick auf Hermine werfen zu können. Als er endlich in einen ruhelosen Schlaf sank, dämmerte bereits der Sonntagmorgen.

Hermine erwachte gegen sieben Uhr – sie fühlte sich wie gerädert. So schlecht hatte sie lange nicht geschlafen. Immer wieder war sie erwacht – hatte die ganze Nacht Alpträume gehabt. Immer wieder hatte sie geträumt, wie der Dunkle Lord Professer Snape mit einem lässigen Schwung seines Zauberstabes und einem süffisanten „Avada Kedavra!" getötet hatte – und sie hatte in den Armen des Dunklen Lord's gelegen, nicht fähig, den Professor zu retten. Der grüne Lichtblitz hatte sie jeweils erschrocken aus ihrem Traum hochschrecken lassen.

Wo war eigentlich Professor Snape diese Nacht geblieben. Sie hatte ihn nicht heimkommen gehört... Jetzt traute sich Hermine nicht, ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Würde sie ihm im Salon begegnen? Noch hatte sie Zeit, das Frühstück wurde am Sonntag ja erst um neun Uhr eingenommen. Und sie wollte pünktlich wie immer erscheinen, kein Schüler oder Lehrer sollte sich irgendwelche Gedanken machen!

Endlich gegen halb Neun fasste sich Hermine ein Herz und öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertüre. Sie schlich auf Zehenspitzen ins Badezimmer, nicht ohne zu bemerken, dass jemand auf dem Sofa übernachtet hatte, auf dem noch immer eine zusammengeknüllte Decke lag. Er war also hier gewesen! Hatte er nach ihr gesehen, während sie schlief? Wie hatte sie überhaupt schlafen können – nach diesen Ereignissen... nach _seiner_ Flucht vor ihr? Wo war „ihr" geliebter Professor jetzt?

Hermine beeilte sich mit ihrer Morgentoilette und machte sich auf den Weg in die Grosse Halle. Fast alle, Schüler und Lehrer, hatten sich schon eingefunden, es war bereits fünf vor Neun. Hermine begab sich sofort zu Ron und Harry – nicht ohne am Lehrertisch nach Professor Snape Ausschau zu halten. Er war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Enttäuscht bemerkte sie sein Fehlen. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten, liefen sie hinaus in den Sonnenschein, der den kalten Tag etwas erwärmte. Ron und Harry waren neugierig, weitere Details über die zweite Entführung Hermine's zu erfahren.

Hermine berichtete den Jungs von ihrer Entführung, nicht ohne die allzu pikanten Details auszulassen.

Es verging Tag um Tag. Professor Snape schaffe es, Hermine möglichst wenig zu begegnen, obwohl sie noch immer in seinen Gemachern weilte. Wenn er sie privat unterrichtete und mit ihr ihre Zauberkünste vervollkommnete, behandelte er sie möglichst neutral. Er gönnte sich keine noch so leichte Berührung – was ihm unendliche Selbstbeherrschung abforderte. Hermine war froh um jede Begegung mit „ihrem" Professor. Andererseits machte ihr seine gleichgültige Art sehr zu schaffen.

Eines Tages berichtete Harry Hermine und Ron aufgeregt von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug mit Professor Dumbledore. Sie hatten das, ihrer Meinung nach, letzte Horkrux von Lord Voldemort zerstören können! Somit war der dunkle Lord nunmehr „nur" noch ein überaus mächtiger Zauberer, aber nicht mehr unsterblich. Professor Dumbledore und seine Mitkämpfer würden nun alles daran setzen, Lord Voldemort in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen und auf Azkaban gefangen zu halten. Viele Stimmen der Zauberergemeinschaft forderten sogar seinen Tod.

Hermine war etwas erleichtert. Würde der dunkle Lord nun von seinem Vorhaben ablassen, sie als seine Gefährtin an seiner Seite und mit ihr den prophezeiten Sohn haben zu wollen? Es hatte in der letzten Zeit keine weiteren Versuche von Seiten Lord Voldemorts gegeben, Hermine in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Allerdings hatte sie auch Hogwarts nicht verlassen und war stets nur in Begleitung und nach Abmeldung an Professor Snape an die frische Luft gegangen. Auf Hogwarts war sie durch diverse Schutzzauber leidlich gut geschützt.

Der Frühling hielt Einzug auf Hogwarts. Die zarte Frühlingssonne liess die letzten Reste von Schnee langsam schmelzen. Die Wochen waren ohne Zwischenfälle – ja direkt friedlich – vergangen. Professor Snape hatte immer wieder versucht, Professor Dumbledore zu überzeugen, dass Hermine nun bereit wäre, die ganze Wahrheit über die Prophezeiung zu erfahren. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Hermine nun vollste Kontrolle über alle ihre Kräfte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grunde weigerte sich Professor Dumbledore, Hermine vollends aufzuklären.

Die dauernde Nähe zu Hermine brachte Professor Snape fast um den Verstand. Zwar konnte er leidlich gut verbergen, was er fühlte – aber der ständige Kampf mit sich selbst und die selbstauferlegte Selbstbeherrschung zehrten unglaublich an seinen Kräften. Nachts konnte er kaum noch schlafen. Das konnte so nicht weitergehen! Professor Dumbledore war einfach im Unrecht! Hermine beherrschte ihre Kräfte vollkommen! Professor Snape war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass diese Gedanken aus seinem Wunsch heraus geboren waren, Hermine endlich besitzen zu können. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie es Hermine quälte, dass er sie so gleichgültig behandelte und ihr möglichst aus dem Weg ging. Er wollte ihr nicht wehtun. Das alles musste ein Ende haben! Er war bereit, das Risiko einzugehen.

Hermine war nach dem Abendessen in der grossen Halle noch mit Ron und Harry hinauf in den Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors gegangen. Jetzt war sie müde und wollte einfach nur ins Bett. Wahrscheinlich würde sie „ihren" Professor wieder nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Er ging ihr offensichtlich aus dem Wege. Sie zwang sich, nicht darüber nachzudenken. Langsam stieg sie die vielen Treppen hinunter in den Kerker. Und sie sollte Recht behalten, seine Gemächer waren leer. Automatisch erledigte sie ihre Abendtoilette und begab sich ins Schlafzimmer. Bald war Hermine nach einigem Wühlen in den Kissen eingeschlafen.

Professor Snape hatte gewartet, bis er sicher war, dass Hermine bereits in seinem Schlafgemach zur Ruhe gegangen war. Äusserst leise erledigte er seine Abendtoilette und liess sich auf seinem Sofa nieder. Seine unrasten Gedanken wollten ihn nicht schlafen lassen. Also nahm er einen dicken Wälzer und hoffe, sich mit dessen Inhalt ablenken zu können. Irgendwann war auch er eingeschlafen.

Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Hatte Professor Snape nach ihr gerufen? Da hörte sie ihn wieder: „Hermine – schnell!" Sofort war sie auf den Beinen und rannte hinüber in den Salon. „Professor..." „Was?" Professor Snape hatte Hermine hart wie ein Schraubstock am Handgelenk gepackt – so hart, dass es schrecklich weh tat. „Ent... Entschuldigung, Professor. Sie haben meinen Namen gerufen... Wohl nur im Schlaf..." „Hermine – ich... ich hatte wohl geträumt..." „Sie tun mir weh" Hermine verzog das Gesicht. Sofort lockerte der Professor seinen Griff etwas, liess Hermine aber nicht loss.

Die Lampe auf dem kleinen Lesetischchen brannte noch. Das Licht erhellte Hermine's Konturen und liess ihr altmodisches weisses Nachthemd durchscheinend wirken. Wie sehr er doch diesen jungen, weissen Körper begehrte... er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr abwenden. Wie lange er sich doch nach ihr verzehrt hatte... mit einem Satz war Professor Snape auf den Beinen und zog Hermine fest an sich. Er küsste sie hart und fordernd und stiess sie rückwärts in Richtung seines Schlafgemaches.

Hermine erwiderte seinen heissen Kuss nur zu bereitwillig. Wie lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, diesen wunderbaren Mann endlich so berühren zu dürfen! Sie stolperte rücklings, aber er hielt sie fest in seinen starken Armen. Alles drehte sich in Hermine's Kopf. Dieser Augenblick sollte nie zu Ende gehen!

Professor Snape wusste, dass es diesmal kein Zurück geben würde! Er liess sich zusammen mit Hermine auf sein Bett fallen. Diesmal würde sein Verstand nicht die Oberhand gewinnen! Ihr Geruch war überall um ihn, er fühlte ihren weichen Körper wie mit tausend Händen... Mit geübter Hand entledigte er sich seines Nachthemdes, bedeckte dabei Hermines Hals mit Küssen. Wieder fand er ihre bereitwilligen Lippen. Er schob ihr Kleidchen grob über ihren Körper hinauf, über ihren Kopf.

Tief sah Professor Snape Hermine in die Augen. „Hermine... Ich habe versucht..." Doch Hermine verschloss seine Lippen mit einem innigen Kuss. Er konnte nicht länger an sich halten und drang mit einem Stöhnen auf den Lippen tief in sie ein. Hermine bäumte sich auf, ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte sie. Aber das wunderbare Gefühl, diesen Mann endlich in ihrem Schoss zu spüren, liess sie alles vergessen.

Severus Snape bewegte sich langsam in ihr auf und ab, er sah ihr dabei in die Augen, dann küsste er sie wieder... Hermine konnte dieses Glücksgefühl kaum fassen... sie konnte sein leises Stöhnen nahe an ihrem Ohr vernehmen... ihr Körper drängte sich dem seinen entgegen... sie hielt ihn fest mit ihren Armen umschlossen... niemals wollte sie ihn je wieder freigeben... sein Stöhnen wurde heftiger, auch seine Bewegungen – bis er sich plötzlich aufbäumte und heiss in ihr kam...

Er sank schwer auf sie hernieder. Hermine hielt in in ihren Armen und ungeahnte Gefühle durchliefen in Schauern ihren Körper. Mit ihrer Hand streichelte sie sanft seinen Nacken. Sie war Sein! Sie konnte seine schweren Atemzüge spüren, die sich langsam normalisierten. „Hermine – ich wollte dies nie wieder einem Menschen sagen – aber... ich... ich liebe Dich." Damit lieferst Du Dich aus, dieser Gedanke flackerte kurz in seinem Kopf auf. Hermine's Herz tat einen Sprung. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, aber sein Kuss verschloss ihre Lippen.

Beide lagen für lange Zeit eng umschlungen beieinander. Professor Snape liebkoste Hermine's Körper zärtlich. Langsam beugte er sich über Hermine und diesmal drang er ganz behutsam in sie ein. Hermine drückte ihren zitternden Leib dem seinen entgegen. Im Takt der Lust bewegten sie ihre Körper gemeinsam – sie waren Eins. Er war benebelt von ihrem unschludigen Duft, sie von dem seinem herben, männlichen.

Stärker und stärker presste Hermine ihren Leib gegen seinen – ihr Stöhnen wurde schneller und mit einem lauten Schrei kam sie zum Höhepunkt. Mitgerissen von ihrer Lust, bewegte sich Severus Snape schneller und schneller in ihr, bis er sich abermals in sie ergoss. Erschöpft und glücklich lagen sie sich in den Armen.

Es muss bereits gegen Morgen sein... dachte sich Professor Snape. Hermine schlief noch an ihn gekuschelt an seiner Seite. Er betrachtete sie im blauen Licht der verzauberten Kerze auf dem Nachttisch. Und, habe ich nun die Katastrophe ausgelöst? Wohl kaum... trotzig dachte er an Professor Dumbledore und die Prophezeiung. Es war nichts Furchterregendes mit Hermine geschehen... „Ich wusste, dass Du bereit bist, meine Hermine!" murmelte er. Hermine war also all ihrer Kräfte mächtig. Und so würde sie eine unerbittliche und ebenbürtige Gegnerin für den Dunklen Lord sein – zudem er nun sterblich war. Er war sich sicher, Professor Dumbledore würde ihn verstehen. Und nichts würde Hermine und ihn je wieder trennen können – diesmal würde er darum kämpfen, glücklich zu sein und zu bleiben!

Die Prophezeiung Seite 39 von 39

Start: 30. August 2010 - 03.08.2011/avo


End file.
